Um Festival em Konoha
by sakiy
Summary: Um festival em Konoha...onde vai ter todo tipo de musica heheheheh...espero que gostem... Capitulo 9 onn - GOMEM PELA DEMORA..
1. Cap 1

**Naruto não me pertence...ainda huahuahuahuahuahua**

**Vários casais, um festival de musicas em Kahona...vai TOCAR DE TUDOOO...desde as mais bregas as melhores..hehehe...espero que goste -**

**Legenda:**

**_I love Itachi- kun – _**musica

I love Itachi-kun- fic xD

(Eu amo Sasuke) – eu falando..hihih

"Blabkl" – pensamento

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura corria em direção a rodoviária. Alguém muito especial para ela chegaria dentro de uns minutos e ela não queria se atrasar.

- Ei Sakura...aonde vai com tanta pressa? – gritou um loiro de olhos azuis para a garota.

- Desculpa Naruto, tenho que buscar alguém. Até...- gritou acenando.

OoOoOo

- Quem será que ela foi buscar?

- Pare de ser curioso dobe – disse um jovem com os olhos de orbe

- Nhaaa...teme..fica quieto. Aposto que você está tão curioso quanto eu para saber quem é que ela foi buscar...Pelo jeito que ela corria parecia ser alguém muito importante, já pensou se é um ex dela? Ai você estará fora da jogada...S-a-s-u-k-e-k-u-n...- disse Naruto gozando da cara de Sasuke.

- Cala a boca.

- ITAII...doeu ò.ó – disse Naruto massageando a cabeça – Ei...aonde você ta indo?

- A hokage pediu ajuda para mim no festival. Lembra?

- Ah é...Eu vou com você então.

- Que seja.

Dizendo isso os dois vão para o escritório da hokage. Sasuke queria muito esquecer o que Naruto dissera, mas não coseguia e ficava se perguntando porque. Estaria ele com ciúmes? Não, ele é Uchiha Sasuke, e um Uchiha não sente ciúmes. Mas tudo que ele tinha era apenas uma curiosidade. Coisa normal para uma pessoa, certo?

Afastando os cabelos rebeldes, tentou esquecer de tudo aquilo, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia tirar a kunoichi da cabeça. "Porque...porque não consigo te tirar da cabeça?" se perguntava.

OoOoOo

Sasuke ia para a casa. Tsunade havia pegado pesado com ele e Naruto. Colocara os dois praticamente para arrumar tudo para o festival que começaria essa noite. E o pior é que a hokage disse que quem não fosse estaria encrencado. E pelo que conhecia dela, boa coisa não seria.

Sasuke andava perdido em seus pensamentos até que vê uma cena que não gostou nem um pouco.

Era Sakura abraçada no braço de outro cara, com cabelos rosas também.

"Mas o que é isso? Por que a Sakura está tão abraçada nesse garoto? Epa... por que eu to me preocupando com isso? Eu e ela não temos nada e ela pode fazer o que quiser com quem quiser. Afinal ela já tem 20 anos." Pensou Sasuke.

- Nhaa...Shu-chan...mas é claro que você vai no festival. Vai ser demais, as meninas vão com a gente sabe... Vamos nos divertir muito...-

Assim o "casal" passa por Sasuke e este fica sem ser notado e querendo matar aquele garoto de cabelos rosas que estava com a Sakura. "Espera...desde quando eu me importo tanto com ela? Se os dois estão juntos, isso é problema deles." E dizendo isso saiu. Mas algo que ele não contava era que "alguém tinha ouvido"

OoOoOo

Sakura acompanhava Shuichi, já haviam passeado por quase toda Kanoha e foi logo pedindo novamente:

- Shu-chan! Por favor...Fica lá em casa... Eu moro aqui, e ínsito que você fique na minha casa...

- Nhaaa...Sakura...Já te disse porque não faço isso. Você é uma moça que mora sozinha. Ficaria estranho você recebendo um homem em casa. E como você sabe também, o Yuki vai chegar em alguns dias, ai sim que vão achar mesmo estranho. Podem falar mal de você.

- Ok então Shu-chan – disse a kuinochi olhando tristemente para o chão.

- Nhaaa..nao fica assim Sakura-chan – disse Shuichi pegando ela por trás e fazendo cosquinha – Eu vou te acordar todos os dias...você não vai se ver livre de mim tão cedo.

- Desculpa interromper o casal – Sakura e Shuichi param na hora e dão de cara com um Sasuke que parecia não gostar muito do que via. Shuichi não sabe porque mas simplesmente gelou quando viu aqueles olhos olhando para ele daquela maneira. Parecia que o garoto queria mata-lo, por isso tratou de tirar as mãos da barriga de Sakura e as colocou no bolso, com medo de que desse a louca no garoto e ele tentasse tira-la por ter tocado na Sakura.

- Ah...- Sakura percebendo o olhar que truicidava o pobre Shuichi teve uma idéia, louca, mas seria divertida e talvez com ela, conseguiria finalmente saber se o seu Sasuke gostava dela ou não – Oyahou Sasuke-san!

"Sasuke-san? E desde quando Sakura me chama assim?" pensou Sasuke mas lembrou-se do que tinha ido fazer e resolveu falar logo e ir embora dali, ates que matasse aquele 'cara' que estava com Sakura.

- Tsunada-sama disse que todo mundo vai ser obrigado a aparecer no festival, e isso inclui você. Portanto essa semana você vai estar livre dos turnos do hospital.

- Ebaa...vou poder ir no festival o/

- Aqui está a programação dos dias ok? – disse Sasuke entregando um papel pra Sakura (Huahuahuaha...Sasuke virou entregador de panfleto XDDD) – Bom..vou indo, tenho que falar com o teme.

Dizendo isso Sasuke sai furioso, deixando o 'casal' a sós.

- Hei Sakura...- disse Shuichi interrompendo os pensamentos da garota- Por que aquele garoto olhou para mim como se quisesse me matar T.T?

- Sinceramente Shu-chan, não sei o.o'...Ele nunca agiu assim /

- Vai ver que ele gosta de você Sakura-chan D

- Queeee? O Sasuke-kun?- disse a kunoichi ficando corada.

- Nhaa...agora ele é kun né?- disse Shuichi risonho – Ele gosta de você sim, e deve ter ficado com muito ciúme.

- Shu-chan...poderia me ajudar, então, a ver se ele gosta de mim mesmo? – disse juntando as pontas dos dedos (vixe...baixou a Hinata nela! oO)

- O que quer dizer com isso Sakura? oO'

- Bem... eu estava pensando e...

Sakura foi contando seu plano para Shuichi (axou mesmo que eu vou escrever o plano logo no primeiro capitulo? XDD).

OoOoOo

A noite na cidade de Kanoha nunca fora tão animada, o tão esperado dia do Festival de Kanoha chegara. Gente de todas as vilas e paises tinham vindo para a cidade. Perto do palco onde haveria as apresentações já estava começando a juntar gente. De acordo com os roteiros, a festa duraria até o raiar do outro dia (exagerada eu não xD? ), e depois começaria novamente lá pelas 6 horas da noite.

Ino caminhava calmamente com TenTen em direção ao centro, onde estava o palco. Ambas vestiam uma calça jeans (adivinha quem vai tocar? XDDD), porem Ino usava uma frente única azul e TenTen uma blusa vermelha. Ino com seus longos cabelos presos, já TenTen tinha os seus soltos.

Ao chegarem encontram Hinata conversando calmamente com Temari. Hinata havia se tornado uma bela mulher (tornado o $$¨..ela já é linda.. -), seus cabelos estavam longos e já conseguia conversar calmamente com Naruto, embora as vezes ainda corasse muito. Temari também estava com um corpo muito invejado, e seus cabelos estavam como sempre, presos.

- Ei...cade a Testuda? – disse Ino procurando a garota.

- Humm..olha ela ali – disse Hinata apontando uma garota de cabelos rosas que corria em direção a elas.

- Ufaa...desculpa o atraso gente, é que eu tive que passar no hotel e explicar pro Shu-chan como chegar aqui.

- Então aquele p...

- Shiii..- disse Sakura tampando a boca de Temari – Gente não falem para ninguém quem ele é ok?

- Ok Sakura-chan, mas porque isso? – perguntou Hinata.

- É que eu estou com um plano na cabeça, e se quiserem, ele pode ajudar muitas de vocês também (to ficando com medo de escrever merda x )

E assim a kunoichi explica para as amigas seu "plano maligno" (huahuahua).

OoOoOo

Shuichi estava caminhando pelas ruas de Kanoha. Finalmente conseguira chegar ao palco, agora procurava Sakura e suas amigas.

- Eii..Shu-chan..Aqui...- gritou uma morena.

Ele rapidamente olha e vê Sakura ao lado da morena. Para falar a verdade, ali estava cheio de garotas. E de um outro lado havia um grupo cheio de garotos, e nele estava Sasuke, que lhe lançou outro olhar de lhe dar medo. Mas algo que Shuichi não pode deixar de notar, é que os rapazes eram BEM bonitos, e ele ficou se perguntado o porque eles estarem em um canto tão..isoldado.

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, ele andou em direção á Sakura.

- Shu-chan, que bom que você não demorou muito - - disse Sakura.

- Hehehehe...- disse Shuichi com uma gota na cabeça.- Então elas já sabem?

- Claro que sim – disse Ino – E adorei o plano D..

- Meninas... parem de pensar naqueles idiotas, e vamos nos divertir todos juntos o/ - disse Shuichi todo animado

- Simmmm...- gritaram todas.

Enquanto elas gritaram, ouviram um barulho no palco, pelo visto a apresentação iria começar. (tampem seus ouvidos ¬¬º XD..a musica não presta huahuahua)

Tsunade sobe no palco com o som de fundo sendo muitos assobios. Ela ignora (niuu..a Tsunade é popstar gente XDD), e começa a falar:

- Atenção todos! Agradeço muito a presença de todos vocês e espero que se diveirtam muito nesse primeiro dia do festival galera toda gritando Agora, vindos direto do Brasil, um local distante e com uma GRANDE variedade de musica...ZEZE DE CAMARGO, LUCIANO, LEANDRO (ahhhh..ele ta vivo capota) LEONARDO, XITAOZINHO E XORORÓ (pelo amor de kami-sam..nao aperta o x..T.T..ou so aperta depois de deixar um review XD) ... povo gritando de pura animação (quanto será que eles tão recebendo? o.o'...)

- Ola população de Kanoha...é um grande prazer estar aqui...

- É mesmo Zezé...Mas vamos pedir para todo mundo se aproximar do palco, peguem alguém para dançar, dancem sozinho...mas não fiquem parados.

começa a tocar a musikinha tosca XD

- Segura essa nota.. o/

Shuichi vendo que nenhuma iria dançar, olha feio para os meninos e diz:

- Ei, vamos dançar todos nos? – disse animado – Eu começo com a Sakura, ai a gente pode mudar o casal, vamos? – elas se olham meio inseguras – Temos que aproveitar a festa. – E vendo que nenhuma ia dançar, Shuichi puxa Sakura falando – Veja só a gente e morram de inveja...hehehe

- Vai lá Testuda-chan o/ - berrou Ino

_**É bailão, é rodeio   
Festa de peão  
Também to no meio  
É bailão, é rodeio  
Festa de peão  
Também to no meio **_

Shuichi puxa Sakura para o meio da arena (tipo o centro XD ), pega na cintura dela e começa a rodar com ela. Sasuke que percebeu a 'mudança de lugar' de Sakura nao gostou nem um pouco. Nao sabia porque mas desejava muito matar aquele garoto

_  
**Uma sanfona puxando alegria  
A noite inteira animando a gente  
No arrasta – pé até raiar o dia  
Vou de carona num abraço quente  
Bebericando, molhando as palavras  
Pra refrescar a brasa do desejo  
Na brincadeira pode dar romance  
Se a moça der chance  
Eu sapeco um beijo **_

Naruto olha Hinata e cora violentamente e acaba olhando para o chão. Desde quando ficava assim quando via a garota. Ela sempre fora sua amiga, uma bela e linda amiga (xD)...Olhou ela, ela ria junto com as meninas da tentativa de dança de Sakura e do carinha de cabelos rosas... "Hmmm...Será que ela aceitaria dançar comigo?". Pensou olhando para ela... "Nhaa...nao custa tentar..." disse tentando animar a si mesmo e levantando e indo em direção a garota..._  
**É bailão, é rodeio  
Festa de peão  
Também to no meio  
Fim de semana  
O coração se agita  
Eu me arrumo e me perfumo todo** _

- Hei Hinata...Voce..voce quer dançar comigo?- disse Naruto olhando para os proprios pés, com um medo 'interior' de que a garota recusasse o pedido.

Hinata corou ao receber aquele pedido, mas era tudo o que ela estava pensando, imaginando, entao resolveu aproveitar essa pequena chance que a vida lhe dera.

- C-claro Naruto-kun...- disse corando mais ainda (se é possivel Oo)

Assim os dois vao juntos de maos dadas para a 'arena' (XDDD) dançar._  
**Onde tem festa e mulher bonita  
Só vou embora quando passa o rodo   
Trago a morena pra junto do peito  
Bem no compasso do meu coração  
Eu me agarro na sua cintura** _

- Cara, voces estao perdendo para o Naruto! – disse Shikamaru

-Pelo que eu sei, voce tambem está aqui – disse Gaara friamente

- Mas eu nao me importo em perder, ganhar é muito problematico. Mas voces e principalmente ele aponta Sasuke se importa em perder.

Sasuke olha feio para Shikamaru, querendo descarregar nele toda a raiva que tinha dentro de si. Ao receber aquele olhar, Shikamaru resolveu ficar quieto._  
**A gente faz loucura  
Dentro do salão  
É bailão, é rodeio  
Festa de peão  
Também to no meio** _

povo gritando ehhhhhhhhhh...bissss

-Que galera animada né Luciano?

- Demais Leandro (ahhhh...mata que é defuntooo xX)... Olha que linda as moças daqui...

- É...vamos cantar uma musica para alguma delas?

- Claroo... e vai ser para duas garotas lindas que eu achei aqui. A de cabelos rosados aponta Sakura e a linda moça de cabelos azuis aponta Hinata, que é escondida por Naruto, como se ele pudesse a qualquer momento tira-la dele

_**Meia noite no meu quarto, ela vai subir  
Eu ouço passos na escada, vejo a porta abrir  
O abajur cor de carne, o lençol azul  
Cortinas de seda, o seu corpo nu  
Menina veneno, o mundo é pequeno demais prá nós dois  
Em toda cama que eu durmo só dá você...  
Seus olhos verdes no espelho brilham para mim**_

Sakura dançava mais lentamente com Shuichi que sussurou no seu ouvido:

- Nhaa...Sakura-chan, ele quer me matar T.T...

- Calma Shu-chan – disse Sakura olhando para o amigo e rindo dele – Nao vou deixar ele te matar nao pode ficar calmo...

- Brigada – disse abraçando Sakura mais forte, fazendo a garota rir._  
**Seu corpo inteiro é um prazer do princípio ao fim  
Sozinho no meu quarto eu acordo sem você  
Fico falando prás paredes até anoitecer  
Menina veneno, você tem um jeito sereno de ser  
Toda noite no meu quarto vem me entorpecer...**_

Sasuke se perguntava porque estava com tanta raiva pelo fato de Sakura estar dançando tao JUNTO com um cara que ele nao sabia quem era. Pelo fato tambem de ela nao chamar ele de "Sasuke-kun e sim de Sasuke-san". Quando viu ele sussurando algo no ouvido dela e ao ver a reação dela de rir e sussurar algo para ele quase o matou. Seria possivel que ele estava com CIUMES?_  
**  
Meia-noite no meu quarto ela vai surgir  
Eu ouço passos na escada, eu vejo a porta abrir  
Você vem não sei de onde, eu sei, vem me amar  
Eu não sei qual o seu nome mas nem preciso chamar**_

- Hei...Sasuke...Melhor você se disfarçar mais, já esta ficando muito na cara que você está com ciúmes da Sakura- disse Gaara rindo do amigo (sim..eles são amigos na minha fic.. oO)

Sasuke cora mas não perde a pose:

- Olha quem fala! Quem devia disfarçar mais é você...Nao para de olhar pra Ino com essa cara de alivio por ela não ter dançado...

- Cala a boca- finalizou Gaara olhando para o chão.

Sakura se junta as meninas para beber algo, afinal a noite estava só começando e pelo roteiro...haveria mais uma apresentação de outra banda essa noite. E ela iria aproveitar cada minuto para seu "teste" ...

TBC...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oieeee...Nhaaa...nao me matem..xX...as musica são horrivei..mas até q a fic vai ficar legal...x**

**Nota...eu não gosto desse povo q ta cantando ai ok ¬¬º;**

**É que minha vizinha tava ouvindo e eu tive a idéia..hehehehe...**

**Deixem suas opinioes ok?Xauuuuu**


	2. Cap 2

**Naruto não me pertence...mas não falei nada do Sasuke, Itachi...Gaara...XD**

**Vários casais, um festival de musicas em Kahona...vai TOCAR DE TUDOOO...desde as mais bregas as melhores..hehehe...espero que gostem -**

**Legenda:**

**_I love Itachi- kun – _**musica

I love Itachi-kun- fic xD

(Eu amo Sasuke) – eu falando..hihih

"Blabkl" – pensamento

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Sakura se junta as meninas para beber algo, afinal a noite estava só começando e pelo roteiro...haveria mais uma apresentação de outra banda essa noite. E ela iria aproveitar cada minuto para seu "teste" ..."_

OoOoOoOoO

Ino estava começando a ficar com raiva de não poder dançar, então resolveu ir comer algo. Encontrou uma pastelaria e resolveu comprar um pastel de frango com catupiri (sugestão da K-chan xD), quando começou a tocar um solo de uma musica que ela gostava muito quando era criança. (não me matem por favor T.T). Ai ela avistou alguém que tinha certeza que não estava acompanhado e puxou para dançar.

_**De que me adianta viver na cidade**_

_**Se a felicidade não me acompanhar**_

Gaara havia ido buscar algo para beber quando se sentiu puxado por 'alguém'. " Não acredito" sussurou. O que aquela garota tinha na cabeça quando puxou ele para o meio da pista e pegou sua mão e pos na cintura? "Ahhh.. vou acabar com essa palhaçada agora..." Mas quando seus ouvidos ouviram os meninos gritando: "Vai lá Gaara..." "Ele não sabe dançar, Lee...Provavelmente ele não sabe hehe" disse um Uchiha se divertindo com a situação. Depois de ouvir isso...Gaara começou a dançar bem, muito bem com Ino. Mostraria para aquele 'rejeitado' o que é estar com uma garota (XD).

_**Adeus, paulistinha do meu coração**_

_**Lá pro meu sertão, eu quero voltar**_

_**Ver a madrugada, quando a passarada**_

_**Fazendo alvorada, começa a cantar**_

"Puts...desde quando o Gaara dança tão bem?" disse Lee impressionado. "Não sei..." disse Sasuke desviando o olhar, pois odiava saber que Gaara dançava tão bem, e o pior, TINHA COM QUEM DANÇAR. (será que ele quer dançar? O.o')

_**Com satisfação, arreio o burrão**_

_**Cortando estradão, saio a galopar**_

_**E vou escutando o gado berrando**_

_**Sabía cantando no jequitibá**_

Ino estava adorando aquilo. Nunca soube que Gaara dançava tão bem. Nem saberia se não tivesse puxado ele. Com esses pensamentos a garota ficou mais animada na dança. (E tem como ficar mais? Pó..ela ta dançando com o Gaara...o que eu não daria pra fazer isso T.T)

_**Por nossa senhora,**_

_**Meu sertão querido**_

_**Vivo arrependido por ter deixado**_

_**Esta nova vida aqui na cidade**_

_**De tanta saudade, eu tenho chorado**_

_**Aqui tem alguém, diz**_

_**Que me quer bem**_

_**Mas não me convém,**_

_**eu tenho pensado**_

_**eu digo com pena, mas esta morena**_

_**não sabe o sistema que eu fui criado**_

_**To aqui cantando, de longe escutando**_

_**Alguém está chorando,**_

_**Com rádio ligado**_

Por mais que Gaara negasse para si mesmo, ele estava adorando dançar com a loira. Havia parado de observar os garotos há muito tempo e só tinha olhos para Ino. Ela parecia estar se divertindo muito com a dança (e quem não estaria? XD).

_**Que saudade imensa do**_

_**Campo e do mato**_

_**Do manso regato que**_

_**Corta as Campinas**_

_**Aos domingos ia passear de canoa**_

_**Nas lindas lagoas de águas cristalinas**_

_**Que doce lembrança**_

_**Daquelas festanças**_

_**Onde tinham danças e lindas meninas**_

_**Eu vivo hoje em dia sem Ter alegria**_

_**O mundo judia, mas também ensina**_

_**Estou contrariado, mas não derrotado**_

_**Eu sou bem guiado pelas**_

_**mãos divinas**_

Os garotos já até haviam saído de lá. Não conseguiam entender como Gaara dançava tão bem e também não estavam a fim de descobrir, tudo que queriam fazer era sair dali o mais rápido possível para não agüentar o garoto depois da dança, pois provavelmente ele ficaria insuportável.

_**Pra minha mãezinha já telegrafei**_

_**E já me cansei de tanto sofrer**_

_**Nesta madrugada estarei de partida**_

_**Pra terra querida que me viu nascer**_

_**Já ouço sonhando o galo cantando**_

_**O nhambu piando no escurecer**_

_**A lua prateada clareando a estrada**_

_**A relva molhada desde o anoitecer**_

_**Eu preciso ir pra ver tudo ali**_

_**Foi lá que nasci, lá quero morrer**_

OoOoOoOoO

A bela e divertida noite do primeiro dia do festival estava quase acabando. As meninas tinham se divertido muito. Hinata tivera um lanche com Naruto, e estava muito feliz e meio corada, pois as meninas ficavam brincando dizendo que era um milagre ela não ter desmaiado. Sakura também se divertira bastante com Shuichi que, quando sozinho, morria de medo dos olhares assassinos de Sasuke. Ino desde que terminara a dança andava um pouco calada, e Temari adoraria saber o motivo de tanto 'silencio'.

As amigas ficaram sentadas descansando até que ouviram Tsunade chamando todos para a próxima grande apresentação.

Tsunade sobe no palco e começa a dizer no microfone:

- Para alegrar ainda mais a nossa noite, uma morena vinda direto do Brasil (hmm..será especial Brasil na primeira noite? oO)..Ivete Sangalo...

povo se juntado rapidamente e berrando: ehhhh..Ivete Ivete...

- Olha belo povo de Kanoha. Que moçada bonita tenho aqui hoje D...Bem..vamos começar animando então. Solta o som DJ...(baseado num show do MTV que eu vi no iPod do meu pai hehe)

**_Vai perere.. Vai perere.. Vai perere...perere...perere..._**

_**Pê pê rê rê rê rê pê pê**_

_**Pê pê pê rê pê rê rê rê**_

_**Pê pê pê pê pê rê pê pê**_

_**Pê pê rê pê pê rê rê pê**_

As meninas correram animadas para perto do palco para dançar. Dessa vez não seria preciso nem o Shuichi falar nada, elas resolveram parar de ficar olhando os (lindos) rostos dos garotos e começaram a pensar que elas tinham mais é que se divertir, pois não era todo dia que tinha um festival como àquele em Kanoha.

_**Perere saiu na capa do jornal**_

_**fumando cachimbo em pleno carnaval**_

_**Perere não gosta de sorvete quente**_

_**Perere só pula carnaval com agente**_

_**Pê pê rê rê rê rê pê pê**_

_**Pê pê pê rê pê rê rê rê**_

_**Pê pê pê pê pê rê pê pê**_

_**Pê pê rê pê pê rê rê pê**_

Os rapazes estavam ficando entediados com aquela festa. Já haviam pensando em varias maneira de torturar a hokage, mas desistiram de todas, pois Shikamaru lembrou que um novo hokage poderia trazer mais problemas. Então eles começaram a olhar o povo lá, dançando (puts, eles não anima. oO'. Eu não consigo ir numa festa que fica tocando musica pra dançar e tem um bando de gente dançando e eu sentada ¬¬º). E acabaram por reparando que havia umas lindas garotas dançando a musica e elas pulavam animadamente.

_**Perere não gosta de fumar cigarro**_

_**Perere não bebe quando sai de carro**_

_**Perere não faz amor sem camisinha**_

_**Perere não come nada sem farinha**_

- Que problemático – sussurou Shikamaru, quando seus olhos acabaram pousando numa bela moça com o cabelo preso. Shikamaru tinha que admitir que Temari estava muito bonita para uma garota tão problemática.

**_Vai perere.. Vai perere.. Vai perere...perere...perere..._**

**_Vai perere.. Vai perere.. Vai perere...perere...perere..._**

_**Quando vira índio**_

_**Ele fica nú**_

_**Na salada dele**_

**_tem tomate crú_**

_**Perere é o mais querido DE KANOHAl**_

_**Perere só quer pular atras do trio**_

- Droga!- sussurou Sasuke para si mesmo. "Por que ela dança com ele?" pensou raivoso. E depois de um tempo pensando na bela kunoichi, voltou a se perguntar por que diabo se preocupava TANTO com ela.

OoOoOoOoO

Temari dançara a noite toda e finalmente resolveu ir embora.

- Gaara, eu estou indo ok?- disse para seu irmão. (Ainda bem que eu não tenho um irmão assim, senão era capaz de eu agarrar ele XD).

Ele apenas olhou para a irmã, que saiu de lá se perguntando porque diabos se preocupava com ele.

As pessoas começaram a ir embora, pois o show acabara não fazia muito tempo (digamos que são três e meia da madruga oO'), e todas queriam estar no pique para o próximo dia.

---

Tenten soltara seu cabelo, estava meio suada (meio? Totalmente eu diria XD) e com o vento seu cabelo acabou pegando um pouco no rosto, fazendo a morena tira-los enquanto caminhava para casa. Havia adorado o festival, mas estava se perguntando apenas uma coisa: 'Porque Neji estava a seguindo?'. Resolveu deixar quieto. Ele devia ter lá seus motivos.

---

Sakura e Shuichi caminhavam no meio da pequena multidão que ia se dissipando aos poucos. Eles conversavam animadamente, sem desconfiar que alguém os observava.

- Agora que você a perdeu você sente falta né Sasuke? – disse uma voz. (quem será o ? ¬¬º)

- Cala sua boca Sai. (eu ainda mato esse Sai viu? xD)- disse Sasuke ficando com mais raiva.

- Assuma Sasuke, você está morrendo de raiva por saber que agora é o menos 'amado' da Sakura. Que as lagrimas dela não te pertencem mais. Eu acho que ela até chora mais por mim do que por você. Seja de felicidade ou tristeza.- disse Sai sarcasticamente (que raiva desse &¨¨)

- Não me enche.- disse Sasuke saindo de lá antes que matasse Sai. (Volta Sasuke..O.O..mata ele XD)

---

Hinata estava caminhando em direção a sua casa pensando na maravilhosa noite que teve, até que seus pensamentos foram invadidos por uma voz:

- Ei...Hinata-chan, me espera.

- O-o que foi N-naruto-kun?- disse corando.

- Você já está indo para casa?

- H-hai.- disse ficando mais vermelha.

- Hmm...o Neji vai te levar né? – perguntou o loiro.

- N-não...Ele sumiu faz um tempo, então eu vou sozinha.

- QUE? Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha para casa. Não a essa hora da noite.

- M-mas...

- Vem, eu te acompanho.- disse Naruto estendendo o braço para Hinata segurar (tipo de um casal sabe? -)

- N-n-não precisa Naruto-kun...

- Nhaa... eu insisto Hinata-chan -

- Não quero incomodar – disse juntando os dedos.

- Não será nenhum incomodo - disse puxando a mão de Hinata e caminhando em direção a casa dela.

Hinata corou bastante, mas continuou de mãos dadas com o loiro. (Milagre não ter desmaiado né? Oo').

Os dois foram andando calmamente em direção a casa de Hinata, conversando. Na verdade, Naruto falava mais e Hinata apenas concordava e dizia algumas coisas também.

Quando finalmente chegaram Naruto disse:

- Viu? Está segura agora.

- O-obrigada Naruto-kun.

- De nada Hinata-chan. – disse o loiro olhando para seus pés e tomando uma certa 'coragem' – Bom..vou indo. Já né.

-J...-e foi calada com um beijo na bochecha que Naruto lhe dera. Ela ia dizer algo, mas este escapou correndo dali, pois não queria que a garota o visse tão corado.

Hinata coloca a mão no local onde Naruto a beijara, fica uns minutos pensando (sabe Deus no que) , dá um sorriso e entra.

---

Sakura finalmente chegara em casa. Metade do caminho fizera sozinha, pois se separara do Shuichi (é q ele ia para um lado e ela para o outro XD). Ela toma um banho e quando acaba coloca uma camisola e vai dormir. Mal sabia a jovem que do lado de fora alguém a observava.

"Que droga! O que eu estou fazendo aqui?" se perguntou Sasuke. Não sabia porque mais tinha acompanhado Sakura por todo o percurso do caminho e por pouco não vai atrás daquele cara que estava com ela para lhe quebrar a cara.

Quando espantou esses pensamentos ele percebe a fina camisola de Sakura e vê como ela fica bela com aquela camisola (Sei...eroooo oO). Ele observa a su...er.. a Sakura ir dormir. Depois de ela pegar no sono, ele finalmente resolve ir para casa, meio contrariado, pois ele conseguiria ficar olhando para ela sem se cansar a noite toda.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ino havia se perdido das amigas e pelo que percebera elas haviam ido embora e a deixaram sozinha. E como estava começando a ficar deserta a rua, Ino acho melhor se apresar em ir embora.

Soltou seus cabelos enquanto caminhava. Era ótima a sensação de ter o vento batendo neles. De repente ela para.

"Não pode ser" pensou Ino.

Gaara estava indo em sua direção. Deu uma olhada em volta e não havia ninguém na rua. Os cabelos do jovem balançavam lentamente como os de Ino e em seu olhar refletia a luz do luar.

Eles ficaram a se encarar, até que Gaara desaparece e reaparece na frente de Ino (tipo o que o Sasuke fez no epsodio em que foi embora o.o')

- G-gaara...-sussura Ino...

TBC...

**Nhaaa...desculpa a demora Oo'**

**As bandas vão dar uma melhorada...prometo...hehehehe...mas até q não foi ruim as desse epsodio..exceto a primeira ¬¬º**

**Agradeço as reviews...**

**Respondendo elas..hehehe**

**jeh-chan xD : É..realmente a fic ficou legal apesar da musica hehehehe..espero que tenha gostado desse cap.. **

**Ayazinhaah-chan: Realmente...sertanejo cantando é horrivel..oO...E eu finalmente consegui ressuscitar o Leandro hohoho...so eu msm o.oV...Pedra filosofal faz cada coisa XD...**

**Uchiha kaoru-chan: Espero que não tenha demorado muito '...Espero que goste desse capitulo D**

**Deby-chan: É...o Sasuke tá meio lerdo na fic..o.o'…Vou fazer ele acelerar um pouco mais…xD..As personalidades acabaram se invertendo..Mas isso já aconteceu...eu vi o/ XD..Quanto ao Shuichi ...a historia dele logo será revelada hohoho...Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb **

**K-chan Murgan: Que bom que eu consegui interpretar o Shu-chan --...Eu revi uns epsodios de Gravitation pra lembrar direitinho hehehe...Acho que o Eiri-san aparece no proximo capitulo..)...Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tambem **

**Lovenly: Que bom que gostou.. )..Tomara que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem ..-**

**MorgAnna-chan: Que bom que você gosta dos meus comentário...adoro ler fics com eles XD...Eu consegui desenterrar o Leandro..o.ov...Só não espero colocar mais defunto na fic x...Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap tambem.. **

**Deixem comentários/criticas...qualquer coisa XD...é bom saber que tem gente lendo a fic.. n.n...Quem comentou no 1º cap..obrigada e comenta de novo x...e quem não comentou comenta agora hehehe...**

**Byee o/**


	3. Cap 3

Naruto não me pertence...mas não falei nada do Sasuke, Itachi...Gaara...XD

Vários casais, um festival de musicas em Kahona...vai TOCAR DE TUDOOO...desde as mais bregas as melhores..hehehe...espero que gostem -

Legenda:

I love Itachi- kun – musica

(Eu amo Sasuke) – comentario inutil..ou seja..meu XD...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gaara estava indo em sua direção. Deu uma olhada em volta e não havia ninguém na rua. Os cabelos do jovem balançavam lentamente como os de Ino e em seu olhar refletia a luz do luar.

Eles ficaram a se encarar, até que Gaara desaparece e reaparece na frente de Ino (tipo o que o Sasuke fez no epsodio em que foi embora o.o')

- G-gaara...-sussura Ino

Rapidamente aquela lembrança invade seu pensamentos...

_xXx...FlashBack ONN... XxX_

_Os garotos já até haviam saído de lá. Não conseguiam entender como Gaara dançava tão bem e também não estavam a fim de descobrir, tudo que queriam fazer era sair dali o mais rápido possível para não agüentar o garoto depois da dança, pois provavelmente ele ficaria insuportável._

_Pra minha mãezinha já telegrafei_

_E já me cansei de tanto sofrer_

_Nesta madrugada estarei de partida_

_Gaara não conseguia tirar os olhos de Ino. Não entendia aquela fixação que tinha pela loira. Geralmente teria saído dali, mas com ela simplesmente não conseguia... ela tinha um magnetismo que ele não conseguia entender. Sabia que não tinha mais ninguém olhando eles e mesmo assim não conseguia se separar dela. O perfume dela invadia sua mente..._

_Pra terra querida que me viu nascer_

_Já ouço sonhando o galo cantando_

_O nhambu piando no escurecer_

_Ino não queria que aquela música acabasse nunca. Não queria sair dos braços dele. Não sabia por que, mais simplesmente não queria que aquele momento acabasse. Encostou a cabeça no peito de Gaara,e logo depois levantou o rosto...e deu de cara com aqueles olhos profundos, belos..._

_A lua prateada clareando a estrada_

_Ambos não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, tudo que sabiam é que as respirações se juntaram...e lentamente foram se aproximando até que sentiram o lábios se unirem em um beijo apaixonado, que explorava todos os cantos da boca de ambos..._

_Gaara a puxa mais para si e Ino entrelaça os dedos nos cabelos ruivos de Gaara, aprofundando mais o beijo..._

_A relva molhada desde o anoitecer_

_Eu preciso ir pra ver tudo ali_

_Foi lá que nasci, lá quero morrer (como tudo que é bom acaba...)_

_Separaram-se do beijo e se olham nos olhos, Ino estava corada e Gaara teve que admitir que ela ficava linda daquele jeito... Antes que pudessem dizer qualquer palavra, uma multidão de fãs dos "AMIGOS" acabou por separar o 'casal' . Depois disso não conseguiram se ver mais, e as amigas de Ino não se separaram dela mais. Resumo: não conseguiram se falar...até agora x..._

_xXx...FlashBack OFF... XxX_

Ino não sabia o que fazer. Estava muito abalada depois daquele beijo, após ele tinha certeza que sentia alguma coisa pelo ruivo. Mas tinha medo de ele não corresponder, ela sabia que odiaria ouvir um 'não' dele... Ela sabia que seria muito doloroso. Por isso quando percebeu que ele vinha na intenção de conversar com ela, saiu correndo. 'Espere...' murmurou Gaara que foi atrás dela, chegando rapidamente na sua frente. (ele é ninja gente xD)

'Precisamos conversar... ' Disse ele olhando para a jovem que lutava para não deixar as lagrimas caírem. 'P-por favor...'. Gaara sentiu-se mal quando viu aquelas lagrimas que não caiam nos olhos da loira. Não sabia por que, mas queria evitar a todo o custo que elas não caíssem, queria tirar todo o sofrimento que parecia ter nela, simplesmente queria que toda a dor que tinha nela sumisse e queria ver o sorriso nos lábios dela novamente.

Sem saber o motivo que o levara a isso, tomou os lábios da kunoichi (a Ino é uma tb né? Oõ). Ino deixou se levar pela aquela sensação maravilhosa que era ser beijada por ele. Entrelaçou os braços ao redor dele e ele a puxou mais para si como se tivesse medo de perde-la ou de ela desaparecer de perto dele. Foram parando de se beijar lentamente como se um tivesse medo de perder o outro.

Ficaram encostado um no outro, com as respiração se mesclando. Nenhum dos dois disse nada. O silencio havia se prolongado, e Ino não estava agüentando aquilo e ia sair, mas quando Gaara percebeu que ela ia se movimentar, segura a mão dela. 'Não vá... por favor, fique comigo", disse puxando a garota mais para si. Ino se junta mais ao ruivo que a abraça pela a cintura e lhe toma novamente os lábios...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura acorda lentamente, apesar de ter dançado tanto no 1º dia do festival, tava revigorada para o dia de hoje, principalmente pelas bandas do dia. (Não me pergutem...ainda não decidi quem toca hoje XD). Foi tomar um banho e depois ia dar uma passada no escritório da hokage.

A kunoichi pega um lanche na geladeira e vai caminhando lentamente até o escritório da hokage. No caminho ela encontra Shuichi, e os dois ficam conversando alegremente até o escritório de Tsunade. Sakura bate lentamente na porta e a própria Tsunade abre:

- Ah, entre Sakura!

- Ué...onde está a Shizune? – disse Sakura olhando para a sala da hokage.

- Ela foi buscar algo que eu vou precisar durante a nossa conversa. – e olhando Shuichi – Desculpe, mas é particular Shuichi-chan.

- Errr... Eu já estava indo mesmo hehe...até mais Sakura-chan.

- Até...

Quando Shuichi está saindo, Shizune entra com o papel.

Passado uns minutos, Sakura sai da sala com uma cara meio estranha e Shuichi apenas ouve 'Pense bem Sakura'.

- Sakura-chan, o que houve? – perguntou Shuichi preocupado.

- Er... Vem comigo que eu te explico.

Os dois vão conversando e assim Shuichi percebe a situação delicada que Sakura se encontrava e diz que seria melhor ela decidir sozinha o que fazer, pois essa decisão só cabia a ela.

Sakura se sente melhor com as palavras do amigo e os dois passam o resto do dia passeando pelos arredores de Kanoha e pelo centro tambem, pois Shuichi queria decidir pela roupa de Sakura.

Já era quase na hora de se encontrarem para o festival, e Sakura foi correndo para sua casa para se arrumar, mas ainda não tirava aquele pensamento da sua cabeça.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tenten estava esperando as meninas em frente ao grande salão (que saiu sabe deus de onde xD) onde seria as apresentações do Festival. Tenten tinha o cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo e usava uma blusa preta com uns detalhes em prata. A morena olhos para os lados e viu um grupo se aproximando. Era Sakura se aproximando juntamente com Shuichi, Ino e Hinata.

Hinata vestia uma blusa azul com uma saia não muito curta, porem que não escondia as formas da garota. Ino estava vestindo uma calça jeans com uma blusa de alça branca. Já Sakura estava de jeans também e com a blusa rosa com pequenos detalhes brancos, era a que Shuichi ficara a tarde toda escolhendo.

Ino parecia procurar alguém, e Tenten percebera isso, mas antes de perguntar algo Temari chega pedindo desculpas pelo atraso.

As moças estavam entrando e Shuichi para puxar assunto resolve dizer:

- Nossa, devo ser o cara mais sortudo do mundo, por estar acompanhando belas garotas como vocês...

As meninas riem com o comentário, mas um moreno não gostou muito e lançou um olhar mortífero para o pobre rapaz que percebeu.

"Droga, por que o Sasuke sempre aparece quando eu faço algo assim TT..." pensou Shuichi morrendo de medo de Sasuke.

O grande salão (ainda não sei de onde ele saiu oõ) estava todo iluminado, com umas mesas em volta. Tinha umas mesas em volta. Do lado de fora havia umas barracas onde vendia comidas, mas dentro também tinha coisas para comer e beber.

Logo o local começou a encher com ninjas mais jovens, porque o show (q eu ainda não decidi xD) seria mais destinado a eles. (É o mínimo... TEVE FORRO NO OUTRO DIA OO..fala serio ¬¬).

Tsunade sobe no palco sobre assobios, mas como da outra vez, ela não dá bola. (Pop star uma vez, pop star sempre xDDDDD)

- Boa noite amigos e amigas! Agradeço a presença de vocês neste segundo dia de festival. Espero que estejam aproveitando bastante. Bem, esta noite tivemos um problema com a banda que iria apresentar e para recompensar-los eu lhes trouxe um DJ...o famoso...espetacular DJ CHACHORRÃO (putss...o que meu professor de biologia ta fazendo aki??? xDDDDDD...homenagem a ele povo..o.o..é tipo uma recompensa por deixar eu ficar escrevendo fics na aula dele xD)

- Ola amigos e amigas! Esta noite vai bombar, é o DJ Cachorrão (q nome tosco -.-') com vocês a noite todaa...E vamos dançaaarr...#Povo começa a reunir no meio do grande salão#

_D-D-DJ CACHORRÃO...F-AAAZZENNDO A FESTAAAAA (xD OMG!)_

_Oh snap, oh snap, oh snap_

_Hey, Are you ready for this?_

_You see...Fergie_

_OK !_

- Ahhhh…vamos…eu amo essa musica da Fergie…- disse Temari puxando as meninas para dançar.

Elas levantam e vão para o centro do salão e começam a dançar, até que Sakura dá por falta de alguém mas no começo resolve deixar para lá.

**When I come to the clubs, step aside**

**Pop the seeds, don't be hating me in the line**

**V.I.P because you know I gotta shine**

**I'm Fergie Ferg**

**Give me love you long time**

Elas dançavam alegremente, mas não escondiam a sensualidade que as roupas lhe proporcionaram. Deixavam uns 'ninjas' babando, mas com raiva, pois eles não eram os únicos garotos que estavam ali.

_All my girls get down on the floor_

_Back to back drop it down real low_

_I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho_

_Because you know what, I don't give a fuck_

_So here we go_!

- Hey…cade a Ino?- pergunta Hinata. (Omg...ela tava dançando tb?? oO)

- Uai...ela não contou para vocês?- perguntou Temari parecendo se animar ainda mais com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

- Contar o que? – pergunta Sakura.

- Aquilo – disse Temari apontando para um casal no canto.

As meninas olham para o canto e vem Ino e Gaara se beijando. Elas resolvem disfarçar a voltam a dançar.

- Depois eu conto pra vocês ta? – disse Temari rindo.

- Claro...- respondeu todas rindo e um pouco assustadas pelo novo casal.

_How come every time you come around_

_My London London Bridge wanna go down_

_Like London London London wanna go down_

_Like London London London be going down_

_Drinks start pouring_

_And my speech start slowing_

_Everybody start looking at you_

Os garçons começam a servir bebidas e elas pegam uma lata de refrigerante (sim...elas não tomam álcool aki xD).

Tenten dança livremente com uma lata de sprite na mão. Neji fica impressionado pelo modo como ela dança. Ela dançava sensualmente...mas sem parecer uma...digamos...puta. Assim como todas elas, cada uma com seu encanto.

_The Grey Goose got the girl feeling loose_

_Now I wishing that I didn't wear these shoes_

_It's like everytime I get up on the dude_

_Papparazzi put my business in the news_

_And I'm gonna get up out my face (oh, snap)_

_Before I turn around and spray your ass with mace_

_(oh,_

_snap)_

_My lips make you want to have a taste (oh, snap)_

_You got that? I got the bass_

_When I come to the clubs, step aside_

_Pop the seeds, don't be hating me in the line_

_V.I.P because you know I gotta shine_

_I'm Fergie Ferg_

_Give me love you long time_

_All my girls get down on the floor_

_Back to back drop it down real low_

_I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho_

_Because you know what, I don't give a fuck_

_So here we go! D.---DDJJJ CHACHORRÃOOOO..FA-FAZENDO A FESTTAAAAA_

Logo que a música havia acabo, as meninas continuaram dançando e encantando os garotos, que se recusavam a aceitar que tinha algo entre eles. Afinal eles era apenas AMIGOS e eles se preocupavam com elas, apenas isso. Não tinha nada a ver de elas estarem dançando maravilhosamente bem, não...imagina. Aquele sentimento de querer tirar elas da pista e guarda-las apenas para eles não era nada, só amizade, uma forte amizade.

Finalmente elas resolvem descansar um pouco e aproveitam para tirar a historia a limpo com Temari.

-Bem...- disse a loira- ontem a noite...

_**xXx...FlashBack ONN... XxX**_

_Depois de Temari ter se despedido do irmão e ido para o local onde eles estavam, ela notou que Gaara tava demorando muito e não iria conseguir dormir até seu irmão chegar, pois afinal, se acontecesse algo com ele, como posso dizer, ela estaria com um BAITA PROBLEMA._

_Temari sai pelas ruas de Kanoha e em uma das ruas da bela cidade encontra Gaara e Ino se 'pegando de jeito' (xD). No começo achou que tinha bebido demais, quando se lembrou de que estava TOTALMENTE sóbria._

_- Oh meu deus – disse Temari animadamente para chamar atenção do casal.- Gaara, poderia me explicar o que você está fazendo._

_- Por que eu teria que te dar explicações Temari? – disse ele abraçando a cintura de Ino, que por sinal estava bem vermelha._

_- Bem, o que posso dizer. Eu peguei você praticamente agarrando minha amiga. Quero que se explique. – disse em um tom que parecia que estava gostando muito da situação._

_- Eu estou beijando minha namorada...Se você é seca, o problema é seu..._

_- Na-na-namorada? – sussurrou Ino ficando mais vermelha._

"_Oras, quem esse pirralho é pra me chamar de seca ¬¬º??? Epa...eu ouvi direito??? Ele ta namorando a Ino OO' ?"_

_- Agora se nos dá licença...- disse saindo puxando sua 'namorada', que parecia não acreditar no que tinha ouvido. "E-eu so-sou namorada do Gaara??"_

_Quando os dois viram a esquina deixando uma Temari totalmente perdida em pensamentos, Ino sussurra para Gaara: - É verdade?_

_- O que?_

_- Que estamos namorando?- pergunta Ino olhando para o chão._

_- Claro que sim – disse levantando o rosto dela para fazê-la encara-lo._

_-Ma...- e foi calada por um beijo dele, um carinhoso beijo dele. (isso passa inveja Ino ¬¬º)_

_**xXx...FlashBack OFF... XxX**_

- Que lindo – disse Hinata rindo juntamente com Sakura.

As amigas ficaram dando umas risadas imaginando a situação.

- Vamos voltar pra pista de dança?- perguntou Tenten totalmente animada. Porem antes de elas voltarem, o DJ acabou dando um aviso:

ATENÇAO GALERAAAA DJ CACHORRÃO NA AREA...Tá na hora dos casais dançarem, por isso chamem as ladys para uma bela dança...

- O que???- exclamou Sakura.

- O jeito é esperar – disse Tenten sentando na cadeira e parecendo muito chateada. Afinal, todas estavam, pois elas sabiam que eles não iriam dançar de jeito nenhum.

E para a sorte delas, Tsunade também havia percebido esse 'pequeno' problema e foi no microfone anunciando:

- O NINJA QUE NÃO DANÇAR VAI ENFRENTAR UM GRANDE PROBLEMA COMIGO Ò.Ó

Os meninos olharam com uma cara para ela como se não acreditassem no que estavam ouvindo.

- O NINJA VAI PASSAR O RESTO DESTE ANO ENFRENTANDO MISSOES DE NIVEL D òÒ

Eles olhavam para ela como se fosse uma doida. Nível D??? Alguns ali já eram ANBUS, outros **jounnins...mas nível D??? Nunca.**

**Após este simples 'aviso' vários casais começaram a se formar. Naruto sabia que a única garota que aceitaria dançar com ele era Hinata, por isso tratou de pega-la para dançar rapidamente, antes que seu primo aparecesse.**

**Neji, ficou enfurecido por Naruto ter pego sua prima, o jeito seria pedir ajuda a sua companheira de time. Está certo que Tenten estava maravilhosa e que ultimamente estivera pensando demais nela, mas ela era apenas uma amiga. Certo?**

**- Err...Tenten...- 'Que droga, não consigo dizer.**

**Tenten vendo o conflito interior que o pobre Hyuuga estava tendo, resolveu facilitar a vida do pobre rapaz. **

**- Quer dançar Neji? – disse a garota olhando para o chão, começando a ficar corada.**

**- C-claro – disse agradecendo aos céus pro ela olhar pra baixo pois tinha certeza que havia corado, mas logo se recompôs e lhe estendeu a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar e ir para a 'pista'.**

**Temari conhecia bem os casais que se formariam e como sabia que aquela hokage era totalmente doida, resolveu dançar também, senão sobraria missões idiotas para ela.**

**Viu que Shikamaru estava sozinho, quase dormindo e foi lá e arrastou o garoto para a pista**

**- Mas o q??**

**- Cala a boca! Não vou enfrentar missões por sua culpa uu' – disse Temari com uma voz ameaçadora.**

**- Que problemático – disse Shikamaru indo junto com ela.**

**Sakura já estava até perdendo as esperanças, sabia que Shuichi demoraria um pouco para chegar e estava pensando se Tsunade pouparia ela desse castigo. A´te que uma voz invade seus pensamentos.**

**- Quer dançar Sakura?**

**Ela olhou para cima e vê Sasuke. Ao se deparar com aqueles olhos profundos rapidamente abaixa a cabeça, corando. Sasuke agradece mentalmente ela ter feito isso, pois não sabe porque ele tambem havia corado ao encontrar aqueles olhos de esmeralda.**

**Ele olha para ela que continuava com a cabeça baixa e diz com um pouco de raiva na voz:**

**- Ah! Vamos logo- disse puxando ela pelo braço, mas de uma maneira gentil, sem que a machucasse.**

**Sakura sorri dizendo:**

**- H-hai...**

**Afinal... que mal havia em dançar com Sasuke...Seu querido Sasuke?**

**TBC**

**-----------------XXXXX-------------------XXXXX-------------------------**

**Desculpa a demora...escrevi esse cap um milhão de vezes ...so q eu perdia tudo e tinha q escrever de novo xX'**

**Bom..respondendo as reviews:**

**_K-chan: Desculpa amiga.. -.-' ... mas não foi dessa vez q o Eiri aparece...''...Nem o Shuichi aparece mto nesse cap oõ...Mas espero que tenha gotado...)_**

**_Ayazinhaah-chan: As musicas dos outros cap eram antigas mesmo xD...Quem bom q está gostando... ...Vou tentar por + Sakura e Sasuke no próximo...esse ficou mto Gaara Inox DD_**

**_Deby-chan: A historia do Shuichi fica pro próximo...se não esse ficava mto grande e demoraria mais... -.-'...Espero q tenha gostado de saber o q o Gaara e a Ino tava fazendo xDDD..._**

**_Lovenly: Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo n.n_**

**_Yuki-chan: Continuei musica de fundo \o/ E pode deixar...o maximo que acontecerá com o Sai é eu xigar ele nos meus coments xD...Já matei ele em outra fic - ...O ITACHIIII??? OO'' Okay...já q pediste...vou socar ele na fic tb xD (so não garanto q ele sairá vivo..S)_**

**Espero q tenham gostado desse cap...E EU SO CONTINUO COM DE 6 REVIEWS XDDD**

**Vou subornar vcs um pouco xD... **

**Até a próxima o/...**


	4. Cap 4

**Naruto não me pertence...mas caramba..eu só quero o Sasuke, Itachi...Gaara...XD**

**Vários casais, um festival de musicas em Kahona...vai TOCAR DE TUDOOO...desde as mais bregas as melhores..hehehe...espero que gostem -**

**Legenda:**

**_I love Itachi- kun – _**musica

I love Itachi-kun- fic xD

(Eu amo Sasuke) – eu falando..hihih

"Blabkl" – pensamento

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Ela olhou para cima e vê Sasuke. Ao se deparar com aqueles olhos profundos rapidamente abaixa a cabeça, corando. Sasuke agradece mentalmente ela ter feito isso, pois não sabe porque ele tambem havia corado ao encontrar aqueles olhos de esmeraldas._

_Ele olha para ela que continuava com a cabeça baixa e diz com um pouco de raiva na voz:_

_- Ah! Vamos logo - disse puxando ela pelo braço, mas de uma maneira gentil, sem que a machucasse._

_Sakura sorri dizendo:_

_- H-hai..._

_Afinal... Que mal havia em dançar com Sasuke... Seu querido Sasuke?_

DJ CACHORRÃO...FA-FAZENDO A FESTAAAAA (desculpem-me..mas a musica é mais da Sakura e do Sasuke xD)

Vários casais se formaram na pistas. Foram se aproximando e os rapazes puxando as garotas para mais perto.

Naruto estava adorando a aproximação com Hinata, não sabia porque, mas ultimamente não parava de pensar na garota. Vivia se preocupando com ela, adorava a companhia dela. Ficava às vezes a noite pensando nela (meu deus..será q ainda fazem garotos assim? xD). Resolveu largar de mão esses pensamentos e resolveu aproveitar a dança com ela.

"Ela é só sua companheira... Ela é só sua companheira...". Neji repetia isso mentamente a cada segundo, mas não conseguia, simplesmente não conseguia.

_**Quando a lua tentar me encontrar**_

_**Diga a ela que eu me perdi**_

_**Na neblina que cobre o mar**_

_**mas me deixa te ver partir**_

Sakura encarava aqueles olhos ônix, até que abaixa o rosto, um pouco ruborizada. Sasuke aproxima mais Sakura para perto,deixando a garota mais vermelha ainda. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Adorava sentir aquele perfume dela, não..perfume não...o cheiro dela..deixava ele louco...

_**Um instante, um olhar**_

_**Vi o sol acordar**_

_**por detrás do seu sorriso**_

_**me fazendo lembrar**_

_**Que eu posso tentar te esquecer**_

_**Mas você sempre será**_

_**A onda que me arrasta**_

_**que me leva pro teu mar**_

Sakura conhecia aquela musica... Achou meio irônica a situação. Lembrou-se do dia que Sasuke havia partido... E de todas as vezes que ela queria esquecê-lo... Já havia tentado varias vezes (burra xD)...mas nunca havia conseguido...Sempre acontecia algo que fazia aquele velho sentimento voltar...Aquele que ela tinha desde pequena...Não saberia dizer quando realmente havia virado amor...mas sabia que havia virado...

_**Sinto a calma em volta de mim**_

_**o teu vento vem me perturbar**_

_**me envolve me leva daqui**_

_**me afoga de novo no mar**_

Depois de tantos pensamentos, Sakura encosta a cabeça no peito de Sasuke, os dois se mexiam no ritmo da musica. Depois de ter encostado a cabeça, dá um suspiro e segundos depois poderia jurar que ele havia dado um leve tremor...Seria só sua impressão?

_**Um instante, um olhar**_

_**Vi o sol acordar**_

_**por detrás do seu sorriso**_

_**me fazendo lembrar**_

Sasuke estava quase enlouquecendo... Aquela aproximação toda... Uma musica romântica... Ela encosta a cabeça no seu peito e dá um suspiro... Não sabia como ainda não tinha dado um beijo nela... E...por mais forte que ele era, não pode evitar de dar aquele tremor quando sentiu a respiração dela tão perto...

_**Que eu posso tentar te esquecer**_

_**Mas você sempre será**_

_**A onda que me arrasta**_

_**que me leva pro teu mar**_

_**Me perco nos teus olhos**_

_**E mergulho sem pensar**_

_**se voltarei...**_

Ok..tá certo que ele era Uchiha Sasuke... e que os Uchihas são orgulhosos e tals... Mas, seu pai havia casado(jura ¬¬?), e provavelmente, teve que deixar o orgulho de lado...Entao porque era tão difícil ele fazer isso... Ele sabia que se dependesse dela, eles estariam juntos. Mas havia aquele garoto, um lado dele queria matá-lo... Não, mata não, torturar... Faze-lo sentir muita dor... Mas outro lado dizia que ele não era esse ENORME perigo que aparentava ter... Será que era só CIUMES?

_**Posso tentar te esquecer**_

_**Mas você sempre será**_

_**A onda que me arrasta**_

_**que me leva pro teu mar**_

_**laia laralai laralaia**_

_**Me envolve e me leva**_

_**Pra longe daqui**_

Sasuke havia se decidido... Ao acabar da musica... Iria falar para ela... Sentia que ela ainda nutria os mesmos sentimentos por ele... Quem sabe os dois poderiam ficar juntos?? Pela primeira vez em tempos se viu junto com a Sakura, com uma família...

_**Me perco nos teus olhos**_

_**E mergulho sem pensar**_

Ambos se encaram nos olhos...Ambos se perdem lá... Sakura dá um sorriso para Sasuke, como se quisesse conforta-lo...

**_se voltarei... _**

_**se voltarei!**_

Sim...ele falaria para ela... E nada..NADA..o impediria...

- S-sakura...- diz Sasuke

- Sim? – diz Sakura dando um sorriso, que Sasuke sabia que ela dava apenas para ele. Droga...aquele sorriso praticamente tirava ele do serio...

- Preciso te dizer uma coisa...- disse Sasuke ficando meio rubro.

- Diga...- ficando meio vermelha tb. Porque o Sasuke estava daquele jeito caramba? Estava deixando ela sem jeito (quer trocar de lugar não? xD).

- E...

- SAKURA-CHANNNNNN- berrou um garoto de cabelos rosas (quando não é o Naruto ¬¬)- Minutinho...- disse o garoto puxando a kunoichi de cabelos rosas.

'Mas eu vou matar ele ¬¬', pensou Sasuke indo sentar e observando os dois.

Bem... o garoto cochichou muito perto dela na opinião de Sasuke algo para Sakura, que arregala os olhos, e dá um lindo sorriso. Espera... porque ela sorriu para ele? EPAAAA...os dois estão se abraçando?? E pulando juntos?? AHHHHH...agora é que ele não ia falar NADA... E ela ia ver..ahh..ia mesmo...

- Desculpe Sasuke-kun – disse Sakura voltando e dando um sorriso – O que você queria dizer mesmo?

Ahhh...agora é 'Sasuke-kun'...hnnn..aquele lindo sorriso.. 'Se concentra Sasuke...' disse uma voz dentro dele.

- Não, é que eu vi que você suspriou e tal durante a dança, e eu queria deixar uma coisa clara... – disse friamente – Não temos nada, somos apenas companheiros de time, nada mais entendeu?

Sakura sentiu seu coração despedaçando, mas não ia se mostrar fraca na frente dele..ahh..nao na frente dele:

- Eu sei Sasuke-san...-disse retribuindo a mesma frieza (troca de orgulhos xD)- Somos apenas companheiros de time...nada mais...- sussurou para si mesma.

Sakura sai dali antes que começasse a chorar, sabia que se ficasse mais tempo encarando ele, não conseguiria. Nessa saída esbarra em alguém mas continua se nem pedir desculpas. Sasuke vai para o outro lado querendo matar meio mundo, resolve sair da festa.. Se Tsunade percebesse, problema... tinha que sair dali.

Tsunade vê o Uchiha saindo. Olha o relógio e diz para si mesma:

- Humm..o Uchiha saiu antes do permitido... Punição amanhã para você rapaz...

Tsunade vê Sakura se aproximando.

- O que foi Sakura?

- Posso falar um instante com você, Tsunade-sama?

- Claro – dizendo isso, ambas vão para um canto e Sakura diz:

- Eu aceito o trabalho...

- C-como? – Tsunade não estava gostando do rumo da conversa. – Tem certeza Sakura?

- H-hai...

Tsunade olha para o chão se lembrando da conversa delas...

**_xXx...FlashBack ONN... XxX_**

_Tsunade estava muito preocupada. Ela temia que Sakura aceitasse, mas como percebeu a kunoichi mais feliz nos últimos dias, achou que seria um bom momento pois pensava que ela recusaria. Sakura chega como sempre em seu escritório, só que daquela vez com um garoto de cabelos rosas... Ela pede para o jovem se retirar, e quando ele está saindo, entra Shizune._

_- Sakura...-começou a hokage- uma outra vila está necessitando de médicos, mas não é para missão ou algo parecido... É para residenciar lá, só que uma vez lá... dificilmente você poderá volta a Konoha... Pois constantemente o pais entra em guerra.. Eles estão pedindo ninjas médicos em várias vilas, mas os ninjas vão se quiserem..._

_- Tsunade-sama..._

_- Não estou mandando você ir Sakura, particularmente, não gostaria que você fosse... Mas como hokage, tenho que havisar a todos... por isso é de sua decisão, aceitar ou recusar...- disse entregando um papel para ela._

_- Vou pensar Tsunade-sama- disse saindo da sala_

_Tsunade olhou sua pupila se retirando com medo de que ela aceitasse o emprego._

**_xXx...FlashBack OFF... XxX_**

Sakura não gostaria de sair de Konoha, ficar longe dos amigos. Mas percebeu que seria melhor ficar longe do Uchiha, percebeu que ficar em Konoha só lhe traria dor...

Foi para sua casa correndo, sem falar com ninguém, não queria que os amigos soubessem. Só que no caminho esbarra com Sai:

- Calma Sakura – disse o rapaz meio risonho

- Tudo bem Sai, não tem problema...

- Sakura, o que houve?? Você parece meio pálida?

- Você tambem foi chamado pra trabalhar naquela vila né? –perguntou ela olhando para o chão.

- Sim... mas não conseguiria ficar longe de Konoha...- disse olhando para o céu.

- Eu vou...

- Como assim Sakura? –disse ele olhando assustado para ela

- E-eu vou... Não vou conseguir ficar aqui... –disse olhando para o chão tristemente.

-Venha, vou te levar para casa e você vai me contar o que aconteceu...

oOoOoOoOOoO

Sasuke estava em um lago. Droga. Porque tudo aquilo tinha acontecido? E a culpa era daquele idiota de cabelos rosas. Ele estava para falar para Sakura... Mas espere, ela trocou ele pelo outro garoto quando saiu de perto, porem..ele tinha praticamente arrastado ela...

Sasuke deita no chão confuso. Desde quando Sakura se tornara tão importante pra ele? Ela era só uma amiga (puts..esse povo não tem outra desculpa não ¬¬)

Se ele parasse pra pensar, fora desde aquele dia que ele partira da Konoha, e quando ele voltara, pensando que ela estaria com outro e que tudo aquilo não passou de palavras sem real sentido, ela estava lá. Esperando por ele...

Droga... isso estava matando-o, até que percebeu que estava muito escuro e resolveu voltar para casa...

OoOoOoOOoO

Konoha estava vazia, Sasuke andava calmamente. Não teria uma pessoa idiota o suficiente para atacar Uchiha Sasuke.

Quando estava andando por uma rua pouco movimentada ele vê duas pessoas se beijando. Ele dá uma parada para os dois poderem passar logo, e não terem de ficar o encarando.

Porem algo chamou atenção de Sasuke, a jovem que estava sendo 'prensada' por um loiro tinha cabelos rosas e usava uma roupa de colegial.

- Sa-sakura?!?- sussurrou

Seu cérebro não havia digerido a informação até ver o rapaz alto começar e empurrar a jovem para um local mais fechado.

Sasuke vai imediatamente até lá (bico xD). Como Sakura poderia estar fazendo isso??

Chegou lá e disse:

-Ehy..Sakura...

Os dois pararam de se beijar, a mão do loiro subiu para a cintura da jovem, e olharam para quem havia pedido atenção.

- Sa-sasuke-kun????- sussurrou

Sasuke aregalou os olhos ao ver aquilo. Só poderia ser brincadeira...e de muito mal gosto...

TBC

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Hohohoho..sou má ... D...Mas desculpem o capitulo minúsculo e de ele ter demorado TANTO...

Provas meus amigos..e preguiça de digitar xDDD

Bem...vamos as reviews:

harunoN: Me desculpe a demora...Bem...vc já deve saber o que a Tsunade falo para a Sakura né?? xD E que bom mesmo que vc está gostando -

Deby-chan: Que bom que gostou de saber xD...A historia do Shuichi vai ser no próximo ( dele não passa..garanto xD).. Na dança eu dei mais ênfase no Sasuke e na Sakura... Mas os outros vão ter flash back..ai vc vai saber o que houve hehehe o/

Yuki-chan: Ta ai a continuação 8D...Derrotar ele?? Hahahah xDD...eu agararia..é bem melhor ..'.. O cabelo do Shuichi vai continuar sendo rosa..mantenha esse tudo de tinta vermelhor longe dele xD.. Me de a dica de banda e eu coloco... pq eu boto uma de rock, ai o povo fala q é EMO/pagode/c... xDDDD

0Dany0:  Sei como é...tem musicas mto difícil de engoli xDD...E está ai a continuação )

Haruno Sakura: Que bom que gostou...e desculpa a demora ""

Sakurinha Rockbell: Tb axo o Gaara e a Ino lindo juntos ...E sim..o Shuichi é primo da Sakura...só que o Sasuke não sabe 8D...

Hinatinha Hawkeye: Que bom que gostou da parte do Gaara e da Ino...foi dificil demais fazer ela xD E aqui está a continuação )...espero que tenha gostado...

uchiha.krsty: Espero que tenha gostado desse..xD...teve bastante sasuke sakura oo..mas não tanto quanto eu queria. i.i esse casal vai ser o mais complicado...xDD..preparei um fim lindo pra eles --..espero q tenha gostado desse cap..

Continua a subordinação...só volto a digitar com no mínimo 6 reviews

Hohohohohoh...

Byeee

Sk.Sk


	5. Cap 5

**Naruto não me pertence...ainda huahuahuahuahuahua..Ahh..Gravitation tb não x**

**Vários casais, um festival de musicas em Kahona...vai TOCAR DE TUDOOO...desde as mais bregas as melhores..hehehe...espero que goste -**

**Legenda:**

**_I love Itachi- kun – _**musica

I love Itachi-kun- fic xD

(Eu amo Sasuke) – eu falando..hihih

"Blabkl" – pensamento

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_Os dois pararam de se beijar, a mão do loiro subiu para a cintura da jovem, e olharam para quem havia pedido atenção._**

_**- Sa-sasuke-kun????- sussurrou**_

**_Sasuke arregalou os olhos ao ver aquilo. Só poderia ser brincadeira... E de muito mau gosto..._**

Legal... Não era Sakura como pensara no começo. Alias, nem mulher era... Era Shuichi Não podia acreditar que aquele garoto que estava sempre com Sakura estava beijando UM CARA e vestido DE COLEGIAL. Só podia ser piada.

- Que diabos é isso? –disse Sasuke sem acreditar no que via.

- Sasuke-kun eu posso-te ex... – nem chegou a completar quando foi interrompido pelo belo jovem alto, loiro e com olhos cor de âmbar. Parecia até que esse jovem não era um japonês.

- Não precisa dar explicações para ele Shuichi – disse o loiro abraçando o jovem por trás – Até parece que ele não entendeu que estamos juntos.

- Ju-juntos? Oo' - respondeu Sasuke.

- Esse é Eiri Yuki –disse Shuichi apresentando o rapaz ao Sasuke – M-meu namorado...

- Se-seu namorado? Oo – disse Sasuke

- Algum problema? –disse o Yuki.

Sasuke não respondeu, as lembranças do jeito que ele havia tratado Sakura voltaram rapidamente. Ele não podia acreditar que havia brigado com ela por causa de um...de um gay. Mas porque ela não falara disso antes? Sua cabeça estava a mil. A vontade de bater ela em algo, era muito tentadora.

E agora? O que iria fazer? Teria que pedir desculpas, claro. Mas e o seu orgulho? Aquilo estava ficando uma situação muito problemática na opinião de Sasuke.

- Er... E - eu vou indo... – disse tentando manter sua frieza e indiferença de sempre.

- Humm... Ok Sasuke. Nos vemos depois – e dizendo isso, Shuichi começou a sair até ser interrompido por Sasuke.

- Espera... Me desculpa a pergunta, mas você não estava com a Sakura? – disse ele tentando entender algo.

- A Sakura? Ela é minha prima.

- Prima? O.o– disse ele querendo se matar mais ainda.

- Sim... O.o. Vai me dizer que você não notou a semelhança?! – disse apontando para os cabelos rosa.

É... Não tinha como negar que os cabelos dos dois eram muito parecidos. A vontade de ele se matar era enorme, por isso colocou a mão no bolso e começou a ir para a vila Uchiha.

Shuichi e Yuki só viam o rapaz caminhando. Pela aparência ele parecia calmo, mas os dois não sabiam do conflito interior que ele tinha.

Chegando em sua casa, encontra um bilhete. Era de Tsunade. Ótimo, teria que ficar de vigia no próximo show. Resolveu deitar na cama, aquele dia fora muito ruim.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Havia conseguido tira-lo para dançar, no começo estava pensando que era só pelo motivo de não querer enfrentar aquelas missões. Mas ao sentir a mão dele em sua cintura estremeceu toda._

'_Acalme-se Temari. Isso é apenas uma dança, apenas uma dança'. Repetia para si mesma a cada segundo. _

_Porém ela não podia negar que aquela proximidade com Shikamaru não estava a afetando. A musica também não ajudava muito (é aquela musica que a Sakura e o Sasuke dançou x)._

_Shikamaru a puxa para mais perto. Ela olha para ele meio corada, mas logo se arrepende, pois se perdeu no olhar dele... E ele se perdeu no olhar dela._

_Simplesmente não conseguiam desviar o olhar._

_A musica termina..._

_E eles continuam juntos..._

_Presos no mesmo olhar..._

_Os rostos se aproximando..._

_Ambos começam a fechar os olhos..._

_Lábios pedindo pelo beijo..._

_Que nunca chega..."_

Temari acorda assustada. Ótimo. Sonhara com a dança que teve com Shikamaru. Será que havia bebido demais para permitir aquela aproximação? Não. Sabia que não. Queria aquele beijo tanto quanto ele. E ela sabia que ele queria também.

Mas, algo... Ou melhor, ALGUEM havia interrompido. Sakura. Sabia que a culpa não era da amiga. Era de SASUKE. Pelo que percebera, ele tratara a garota muito mal para ela ter saído de lá daquele jeito. Ela geralmente não esbarrava nas pessoas e saia sem pedir desculpas.

Mataria Sasuke por ter perdido a chance se provar os lábios de Shikamaru.

Assustou-se com tal pensamento, desde quando se importava de provar os lábios dele?

Com os pensamentos confusos, pois se a dormir.

Mal sabia que alguém longe dali tinha os mesmos pensamentos... Só que voltados para ela... E a mesma vontade de matar Sasuke...(xD...eu sou muito má oO')

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura levantou-se com desanimo. Lembrou-se da briga com Sasuke. Bem... não foi uma briga, por que eles não tinham nada...nada.

Foi tomar um banho para relaxar um pouco. Lavou os cabelos, se enrolou na toalha e viu que havia uns recados na secretaria eletrônica:

"**Oi... aqui é a Sakura. Não estou aqui como deve ter percebido... Deixe seu recado após o barulho...**

**BEEEEEEEEE...**

**_Oi Sakura...aqui é o Shuichi... Você vai vir tomar café comigo e o Yuki né? Espero que sim, caso não poder, depois conversamos. Espero que esteja bem... A Ino disse que você parecia meio triste ontem depois da festa. Caso você venha, estaremos na padaria... Tenta aparecer apenas para despedirmos... Bjim..."._**

"**Oi... aqui é a Sakura. Não estou aqui como deve ter percebido... Deixe seu recado após o barulho...**

**BEEEEEEEEE...**

_**..."**_

Lembrou se que tinha combinado de sair com Shuichi. E foi se arrumando, achando meio estranho o ultimo recado, pois não havia falado nada. Vai ver que fora engano.

Colocou a rua roupa normal e foi para a padaria. Chegando lá encontrou Shuichi com um garoto loiro. Ele tinha belos olhos pensou Sakura.

- Sakura... Você veio - disse Shuichi abraçando ela.

Sakura só respondeu com um sorriso.

- Este é meu namorado. Aquele de quem eu te falei ontem...

Sim... Ontem ele me falou do rapaz... Falou não... Sussurrou só para ela ouvir... Por um momento pensou que Sasuke ficara com raiva pelo jeito que ele contara para ela... Mas logo tirou esse pensamento da cabeça... O Uchiha não sentia nada por ela... Nem ciúmes nem nada... E quanto antes aceitasse isso melhor...

- O nome dele é Yuki... Eiri Yuki...

- Prazer Yuki...

- Prazer – respondeu o jovem.

Ficaram lá conversando durante um tempo. Sakura contou para eles que pretendia ir embora. Assim como Shuichi, Yuki opinou na decisão de Sakura. E ela prometeu pensar no que eles disseram e foi para casa.

- Tenho que fazer algo... – disse Shuichi.

Yuki apenas fitou o rosto e disse:

- Então seja rápido, pois você tem que ir embora dentro de alguns dias lembra? O show da Bad Luck lembra??

- Ah... É claro que eu não esqueci... Mas ainda tenho tempo... – e dizendo isso puxa o loiro e juntos saem dali.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha, pensando também na dança que teve com Neji. Não negava, adorou a dança e ficou feliz quando ele disse que também gostara bastante.

- Espera Tenten – gritou alguém

Tenten se vira rapidamente e dá de cara com Neji. Cora rapidamente e torce para ele não ter percebido.

- O- o que foi?

- A hokage deseja falar com a gente – disse o rapaz escondendo um sorriso, pois adorou o jeito que a sua Tenten corou ao vê-lo.

Chegaram ao escritório da hokage e Neji abriu a porta pra Tenten entrar, e esta lutava para não corar.

- Que bom que chegaram – disse a hokage.

- O quer conosco hokage? – exclamou Tenten.

- Preciso que vocês dois vão a uma cidade não muito distante entregar um pergaminho. É muito importante que ele chegue ao destino.

- Quando partimos? – perguntou Tenten, torcendo para não ser naquela noite.

- Hoje à noite... - percebendo o olhar de Tenten completou – E sem discussões...

Tenten e Neji saem dali logo após receberem as instruções, Neji percebe que o olhar de Tente estava meio triste e resolve perguntar:

- O que foi Tenten?

A moça olha para ele e diz:

- Err... Nada não Neji, é só bobagem minha. Não se preocupe...

- Por favor, me diga – pediu o rapaz.

- Bem... É eu queria muito ir ao show de hoje à noite... Eu gosto muito da banda sabe?

O jovem Hyuuga encara os olhos da morena e engole um riso. Não podia acreditar que ela estava fazendo aquela birra toda por causa de um show!

Só mesmo a Tenten, pensou Neji.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata levantou demoradamente. Foi à cozinha e colocou a água para ferver e foi tomar um banho quente, para relaxar.

Ao sair do banho, enrolou-se na toalha, com os cabelos um pouco úmidos e começou a preparar o seu café. Um bem reforçado, pensou feliz.

Vestiu sua roupa normal de ninja e saiu.

Andava sonhadora, pensando da dança que tivera na noite anterior (esse povo não tem o que pensar não?).

Ao cruzar dá de cara com Naruto saindo de uma loja.

- Naruto-kun – disse erguendo uma mão.

Naruto ao vê-la rapidamente disse:

- Yo Hinata-chan... Desculpa mas eu tenho que ir – e dizendo isso saiu correndo.

O que será que houve com ele?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capitulo muito curto -.-...Mas eu to sem idéia para ele, então o próximo será maior...prometo "**

**Se quiserem culpar alguém...culpem minha nee-chan...ela levou o meu iPod... Fonte de minhas idéias pra longe de mim i.i x**

**Vou começar hoje mesmo o próximo capitulo...Mas só posto depois que as reviwes desse passar de 6 xD**

**Reviews:**

**uchiha.krsty****: Que bom que você amou o capitulo olhar brilhando Eu também ficaria morrendo de vontade de matar o Shuichi..."...Espero que tenha gostado deste tambem...**

**Sakurinha Rockbell****: Vou tentar resolver o mais rápido possível... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo..)**

**0Dany0****: Hehehehhe...adoro deixar as pessoas curiosas...x...Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap )**

**Deby-chan: medo Bem...como sabe..o loiro é namorado do Shuichi...'...E a Sakura esta com o Sai "''...A historia do Shuichi...já foi um pedaço nesse cap..)...E não se mata por favor.. u.u'''..Vou me sentir culpada x...Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..p**

**Haruno Sukura****: Não..nao era o Naruto...muito menos a Sakura... Você deve ter percebido o que o Shuichi é...x... Se você procurar no cadê...pode encontrar ele e o loiro juntos x...Inclusive ele de colegial "...Espero que goste desse cap **

**Uchiha Lara****: Hohohoho...amo deixar o povo curioso..é uma espécie de vingança..--...x **

**Bem...vc sabe como esse povo mente né? Fala que não ama, mas ama u.u'...E a Sakura não é a única de cabelos rosas x...**

**mana-chan: Ebaaa...acertou em cheio...ele é gay x...Tomara que tenha gostado desse capitulo.. )**

**Valeu mesmo as reviews...**

**Não continuo sem 6 viu?? X**

**Tomara que tenham tido um Feliz Natal.. D**

**E espero voltar antes do ano novo xDDDDD**

**Byeee**

**Sakiy Skuld**


	6. Cap 6

**Naruto não me pertence...ainda huahuahuahuahuahua...Ahh...Gravitation tb não x**

**Vários casais, um festival de musicas em Kahona...vai TOCAR DE TUDOOO...desde as mais bregas as melhores..hehehe...espero que goste -**

**A legenda é a mesma.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Ao cruzar dá de cara com Naruto saindo de uma loja.**_

_**- Naruto-kun – disse erguendo uma mão.**_

_**Naruto ao vê-la rapidamente disse:**_

_**- Yo Hinata-chan... Desculpa mas eu tenho que ir – e dizendo isso saiu correndo.**_

_**O que será que houve com ele?**_

Hinata viu o rapaz se afastando, será que ele se arrependia de ter dançado com ela? Olhou para o chão tristemente, mas resolveu por esses pensamentos tristes de lado... O dia estava lindo e não queria ficar triste logo no começo.

Passava por uma loja e encontrou-se com Temari.

- Espera ai Hinata... Vem, vamos conversar... – disse puxando a jovem.

Ambas ficaram tomando sorvete e conversando sobre vários assuntos. O festival, como Konoha estava progredindo, falaram sobre o romance de Ino com Gaara. E chegando no assunto (garotos), Temari comentou sobre o futuro romance que Hinata teria com Naruto. Só não esperava que Hinata rebatesse com o 'romance' dela com Shikamaru. Droga... A garota ganhara muita confiança. E foi tentando mudar de assunto que perguntou para a garota que roupa iria usar. E Hinata, dando graças a deus a mudança de assunto, disse que não sabia.

- Como assim não sabe? Não...venha comigo – disse puxando a garota – Vamos atrás de uma roupa bem legal para você...

- Mas... mas Temari-chan...

- Sem mais nem menos... Venha...

Assim as duas passaram a tarde fazendo algumas compras... pois aquela noite prometia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura andava em direção ao ginásio. Gostava muito de quem ia tocar (amo fazer suspense nisso xD). A moça vestia uma blusa rosa com uma saia preta. Entrou e logo deu de cara com Sai.

- Oi feiosa...

- Oi Sai... – disse a jovem kunoichi olhando para o rapaz – Já chegou muita gente?

- Er.. Acabou de chegar, feiosa... – disse apontando para atrás da garota.

Temari vestia um vestido preto que mostrava bem suas formas. Ino vestia uma blusa branca e um short saia azul. Hinata vestia uma blusa colada ao corpo e um jeans.

O local tinhas umas luzes coloridas que 'passeavam'pela pista. Havia um bar improvisado no canto com umas cadeiras e em alguns lugares havia umas mesas. O palco era grande e ao lado dele havia uma porta, onde Sasuke encontrava-se parado em frente, com cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

Elas foram para uma mesa juntamente com Sai. Logo, Naruto e Gaara se juntaram a eles. Ino sentou no colo do namorado que envolveu os braços na cintura dela, mostrando que a garota tinha dono (XD..quero um Gaara pra mim x). Temari sentou-se entre Sakura e Gaara. Hinata ficou na ponta, perto de Naruto. Sai estava de pé atrás de Sakura. E dava umas olhadas para Sasuke e logo depois para Sakura. Nossa... Aqueles dois SABIAM ser problemáticos, pensou o rapaz engolindo um riso.

- Ué?! Cadê a Tenten e o Neji? – perguntou Sakura

- Eles foram para uma missão. Precisava ver como a Tenten estava desanimada... – falou Hinata.

- Ah! Mas do jeito que ela é, anima logo... – riu Temari.

Pediram umas bebidas e logo começou a mexer as luzes e Tsunade subiu ao palco para anunciar o show.

- Boa noite meus amigos.

Assobios, gritos do publico. Tsunade como sempre ignora. (Ela é Pop..ela é Star...ela é Tsunade Pop Star XD).

- Como todos esperavam, esta noite promete. Então peço a vocês que venham se divertir ao máximo hoje... Sem mais delongas, PUSSYCATS DOLLS...

(ochi..me superei o')

As garotas foram rapidamente para o meio, afinal elas adoravam dançar as musicas das 'dolls'. Os rapazes foram atrás, afinal, não era todo dia que as garotas ficavam dançando sem se importar com quem estava vendo.

Na pista formou-se alguns grupos. No palco, com a ajuda de Sasuke, entraram as dolls, sobre a liderança de Nicole. (a morena x)

(a musica sofreu alterações... porque o jeito que elas 'cantaram' aqui, é do jeito que eu vi em um show... mto bom por sinal xD...se alguém quiser me peça u.u)

Nicole vestia uma top preta com uma minissaia preta com lantejoulas. Jéssica e Ashley vestia uma espécie de top preto escrito 'DOLLS'. Melody, Carmit, Kimberly usavam um vestidocurto prata. Elas ficaram no palco em formato de 'V' e começaram a cantar e dançar...

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (uh) **_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) **_

_**But I ain't seen nothin' (uh) **_

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (uh) **_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) **_

_**But I ain't seen nothin' (uh) **_

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (uh) **_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) **_

_**But I ain't seen nothin' (uh) **_

As quarto garotas formaram seu 'grupo'. As meninas rebolavam ao som da musica. Ino estava dançando com Gaara, que no começo não gostara muito do jeito que a loira rebolava, mas depois acabou mudando de idéia. Afinal, ninguém seria louco de mexer com a garota dele. Sai dançava com Temari, Sakura e Hinata. Naruto tinha sumido. E ninguém por enquanto estava a fim de procurar ele.

_**Typical, hardly the type I fall for**_

**_I like him the physical, don't leave me askin' for more _**

_**I'm a sexy mama **_

_**Who knows just how to get what I wanna **_

_**What I wanna do is bring this on ya **_

_**Backup all the things that I told ya **_

_**You been sayin' all the right things all night long **_

**_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off _**

_**Baby can't you see **_

_**How these clothes are fittin' on me **_

_**And the heat comin' from this beat **_

_**I'm about to blow, I don't think you know **_

Sasuke via Sakura dançando. Droga, ele estava para sair dali e tranca-la em um quarto. Onde a garota estava com a cabeça quando viera com aquela saia preta? Era muito curta na opinião de Sasuke. Mas ela estava linda naquela saia 'curta'. O jeito que ela dançava... Rebolava... Mexia os cabelos... Estava simplesmente deixando ele louco...

Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos rebeldes tentando se acalmar. Ele era um Uchiha, droga... Ainda estava tentando acreditar que uma garota começou a tirar o seu controle... Mas ele sabia que a garota conquistara seu coração... Agora era permitir que o seu orgulho o deixasse admitir...

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (uh) **_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) **_

_**But I ain't seen nothin' (uh) **_

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (uh) **_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) **_

_**But I ain't seen nothin' (uh) **_

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (uh) **_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) **_

_**But I ain't seen nothin' (uh) **_

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (uh) **_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) **_

_**But I ain't seen nothin' (uh) **_

Temari virou o rosto para o lado e viu Shikamaru... A garota rapidamente corou, mas recuperou logo a pose e voltou a dançar. Logo após Temari ter desviado o olhar, Shikamaru a achara. Ela estava linda com aquela roupa, linda dançando, extremamente mara... Espera! Começou a pensar... será que estava gostando daquela problemática? Bem, ele era um cara esperto e sabia que sonhar com a garota e amaldiçoar Sasuke por, indiretamente, interromper um 'quase beijo' significava alguma coisa... Só que ele desviou esses pensamentos e pôs-se a ver a kunoichi de Suna a dançar... Pensar era muito problemático... Ver a sua 'problematica' era melhor...

_**You say you're a big boy, but I can't agree **_

_**Cuz the love you said you had ain't been put on me **_

_**I wonder if I'm just too much for you **_

_**Wonder, if my kiss don't make you just... **_

_**Wonder, what I got next for you **_

_**What you wanna do **_

_**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours **_

_**I can see just like those guys **_

_**That your game don't please **_

_**Baby can't you see **_

_**How these clothes are fittin' on me **_

_**And the heat comin' from this beat **_

_**I'm about to blow, I don't think you know **_

Hinata estava dançando, não como Temari e Sakura. Mas atraia bastante também. Muito, pelo menos na opinião de um loiro que a via de longe segurando algo. Tinha que achar Sasuke... Mas Hinata estava tão linda... Não, tinha que falar com Sasuke e dizer para ele que Sa... Nossa, o jeito que Hinata dançava tirava ele de serio... Espera... O que tinha que dizer para Sasuke mesmo? Ah! Deixa, o rapaz não se gabava de ser um Uchiha? De sempre ser mais esperto? Que contasse com sua esperteza agora, afinal, qualquer besta perceberia que Sakura gostava dele. E concluindo esse pensamento, pois a admirar aquela linda jovem de cabelos azuis...

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (uh) **_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) **_

_**But I ain't seen nothin' (uh) **_

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (uh) **_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) **_

_**But I ain't seen nothin' (uh) **_

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (uh) **_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) **_

_**But I ain't seen nothin' (uh) **_

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (uh) **_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) **_

_**But I ain't seen nothin' (uh) **_

Acabou a musica e Sakura sai da roda para beber algo. Enquanto uns ficavam ouvindo uma engraçada conversa das Dolls para o publicou e outros iam beber. Uma coisa que Sakura percebeu, foi que a cantora ficou admirando Sai em uma hora que o moreno não percebera. E sabia que Sai havia achado ela linda, pois durante a musica, ficou admirando a moça.

Sentou passando a mão no rosto e pediu algo para beber... Viu de esguelha Sasuke, mas logo desviou o olhar. Apenas amigos lembra-se Sakura? Depois da segunda dose de coca cola (sem sake aqui...Oo...), resolveu admitir para si mesma. Gostava dele, não... Amava ele... Mas se ele dissera que eles eram apenas amigos, então o máximo que rolaria entre eles, era amizade... E era esse o motivo de ela estar indo embora. Pois com aquele fã clube todo, ele logo arranjaria alguém, e por mais que ela queria que ele fosse feliz... Ela não suportaria ver ele com outra garota. Então o melhor a fazer era ir embora... Antes que a 'outra' aparecesse...

Pena que Sasuke não pensava como ela... O moreno via ela bebendo Coca-Cola no bar, no que será que ela estava pensando? Ao desviar o olhar, viu Sai se aproximando.

- A Sakura está linda não? – disse o garoto tentando provocar.

- ...

- Deixa de ser besta e vai falar com ela Sasuke... – disse o rapaz indo direto ao ponto.

Ótimo... Acho que eu vou matar o Sai, concluiu Sasuke em pensamento.

- Cale a boca Sai.

- Quer saber de uma coisa Sasuke?

O moreno ficou em silencio. E Sai continuou:

- Vou fazer você morrer de ciúmes hoje... – disse o rapaz com um sorriso maldoso – Você vai ser...

E dizendo isso sai de perto de Sasuke e deixou o rapaz pensando: "O que esse baka vai fazer?".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ei Sakura...

- Ahn? O que foi Sai – disse a kunoichi olhando para o rapaz.

-Vamos pra pista, já... já voltam a tocar e queremos você por perto enquanto temos chence...

A moça olhos para baixo, sabia o que ele queria dizer... Mas logo levantou o rosto e deu um sorriso e foi com Sai para perto dos outros.

- Está na hora de mais uma dança moças e rapazes de Konoha...- disse Melody

- Mas essa é boa de dançar de dois não é Nicole? – riu Ashley.

Gaara automaticamente puxou Ino para si. Shikamaru puxou a sua 'problemática' para si. Sai dançaria com Sakura e Hinata foi se sentar, já que todos estavam em par menos ela.

E as Dolls começam a cantar.

_**When marimba rhythms start to play**_

_**Dance with me, make me sway**_

_**Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore**_

_**Hold me close, sway me more**_

'Vou matar o Sai'. Esse foi o primeiro pensamento de Sasuke ao ver a mão de Sai na cintura da Sakura. Era disso que o maldito estava falando. Droga, o pior é que ela sabia dançar tango, assim como Sai. E os dois pareciam estar querendo mostrar ao povo que sabiam dançar. Aiii... aquela mão na cintura da Sakura, estava deixando Sasuke com vontade de ir lá e matar Sai.

_**Like a flower bending in the breeze**_

_**Bend with me, sway with ease**_

_**When we dance you have a way with me**_

_**Stay with me, sway with me**_

_**Other dancers may be on the floor**_

_**Dear, but my eyes will see only you**_

_**Only you have that magic technique**_

_**When we sway I go weak**_

Sai dá uma rodada e desce o corpo de Sakura, e depois olha para Sasuke. Ótimo, aquele idiota estava se corroendo de ciúmes. A vontade que Sasuke tinha de matá-lo estava exposta nos olhos dele. Deu um riso, e o moreno percebeu. E continuou dançando com Sakura... Aumentando ainda mais a vontade que Sasuke tinha de mata-lo.

_**I can hear the sounds of violins**_

_**Long before it begins**_

_**Make me thrill as only you know how**_

_**Sway me smooth, sway me now**_

_**Sway me, take me**_

_**Thrill me, hold me**_

_**Bend me, ease me**_

_**You have a way with me**_

_**Sway (sway)**_

_**Other dancers may be on the floor**_

_**Dear, but my eyes will see only you**_

_**Only you have that magic technique**_

_**When we sway I go weak**_

_**I go weak**_

Hinata estava sentada perto do bar. Ouvindo a musica, queria muito dançar, mas não havia ninguém... Ninguém...

- Hinata-chan...

Hinata olha para onde é chamada

- Na-naruto-kun?!? – disse corando.

- Posso falar com você? – disse o rapaz.

- Cl-claro. – disse a menina e repetindo mentalmente: 'Para de gaguejar Hinata...Seja forte i.i"

Os dois foram para fora. Dava para ouvir a musica de lá. Era uma linda noite, dava-se para ver as estrelas claramente pois o céu estava limpo. Hinata pôs-se a admirar a paisagem, estava linda Konoha naquela noite, pensou a jovem.

Respirou profundamente e depois de uns minutos lembrou-se do motivo porque estava ali:

- O que você queria falar comigo Naruto-kun? – disse a jovem olhando o rapaz.

Ele havia perdido-se completamente admirando Hinata, e a voz dela o tirou do seu transe.

- Bem é que...

_**I can hear the sounds of violins**_

_**Long before it begins**_

_**Make me thrill as only you know how**_

_**Sway me smooth, sway me now**_

_**Make me thrill as only you know how**_

Temari dançava com Shikamaru. Ele dançava bem, pensou Temari. E ela? Bem... Ela sabia dançar muito bem também, afinal como filha do antigo Kazekage, tinha que saber dançar. Mas nunca soube que Shikamaru sabia dançar. Era tão bom ficar perto dele, não que precisasse de proteção, mas perto dele ela se sentia protegida... Calma... Mesmo aquele garoto conseguindo tirar ela do serio...

_**Sway me smooth, sway me now**_

_**Make me thrill as only you know how**_

_**Sway me smooth, sway me now**_

_**Sway me**_

_**Sway me**_

_**Sway me now**_

- O que Naruto? – a garota estava começando a ficar nervosa... O que Naruto queria com ela? E porque apertava a mão com tanta força?

**TBC...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nhaaa...nunca animei tanto ao fazer um capitulo lol... Fiquei tão feliz ao ver que as reviews do ultimo chegaram rápido que animei por completo e comecei a escrever \o\...o começo foi difícil...mas quando começou o show...foi rapidim x3...**

**Teve pouco SakxSasu porque tenho que me livrar dos outros casais /...**

**E eu vou indo e resolvendo os problemas que eu mesmo crio -.-'**

**Valeu a:**

**0Dany0****: Que bom que você não vai se matar ... Feliz Ano Novo para você também 3...Espero que tenha gostado desse cap ;)**

**uchiha.krsty****: Nhaa..que bom que você está gostando . ... Eu não sei de onte tirei a idéia de dar uma misturada leve de Gravitation... Mais saiu a fic -...Primeiro capitulo que eu não demoro -'**

**AngelZinha****: Que bom que eu soube retratar o Yuki...tava com medo de não ter conseguido xD..E ai ta a continuação.. )**

**Deby-chan: É... Resolvi misturar dois animes que eu curto mto... Eu vi o Shuichi num pôster e logo depois a Sakura e resolvi que eles são primos xD...O baka ainda não sabe que ela vai embora...Vai saber porque o Naruto saiu correndo no próximo cap (assim espero XD)...e não tem nada entre a Sakura e o Sai...(pelo menos até agora XD)...Espero que tenha gostado do cap .**

**Uchiha Laís: Que bom que está gostando ...E aki está a continuação )...Espero que tenha gostado.. )**

**Haruno Sukura****: Lindo né? -...Ligou pra ela... Pena que não falou nada ¬¬...nem deixou recado...¬¬ºº..Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap tb \o/**

**Mari-sakura-chan****: Nhaa...nao tee muita SasxSak nesse capitulo...gomen /**

**Até o próximo cap gente \o/**


	7. Cap 7

**Naruto não me pertence...ainda huahuahuahuahuahua...Ahh...Gravitation tb não x**

**Vários casais, um festival de musicas em Kahona...vai TOCAR DE TUDOOO...desde as mais bregas as melhores..hehehe...espero que goste -**

**A legenda é a mesma.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Sway me smooth, sway me now**_

_**Make me thrill as only you know how**_

_**Sway me smooth, sway me now**_

_**Sway me**_

_**Sway me**_

_**Sway me now**_

_- O que Naruto? – a garota estava começando a ficar nervosa... O que Naruto queria com ela? E porque apertava a mão com tanta força?_

- Na-naruto?? – repetiu a garota.

- Bem... é que... – começou ele ficando vermelho, mas foi interrompido... Pois a musica lá dentro começara...

_**Ohhh.. Oh Oh.. **_

_**I don't wanna go another day **_

_**So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind **_

_**Seems like everybody is breaking up **_

_**and throwing their love away **_

_**But I know I got a good thing right here **_

_**That's why I say (Hey) **_

O rapaz corou ainda mais ao ver qual musica era. (hohoho..eu sou terrível ov)

- Hinata-chan... Você...você...você quer namorar comigo?? – dizendo isso estendeu um anel. O anel era delicado, muito bonito.

Hinata ficou vermelha, muito vermelha. Naruto estava mesmo a pedindo em namoro?

- Eu-eu percebi que gosto muito de você Hinata-chan... – disse o rapaz olhando pro chão. Estava com muito medo de ela dizer não. Engraçado né??? Um ninja forte que nem ele, que já controlava o poder da kyuubi, com medo de levar um não. Uma simples palavra de uma garota.

- Na-naruto-kun...

_**Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you**_

_**forever **_

_**Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you **_

_**You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you,**_

_**my baby **_

_**Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with**_

_**you **_

_**I don't wanna go another day **_

_**So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind **_

_**See the way we ride, in our private lives **_

_**Ain't nobody gettin' in between **_

_**I want you to know that, your the only one for me **_

Shikamaru ainda dançava com a Temari... Era tão bom ficar perto da sua problemática...Os dois acabam por se encarar...Se perderam mais uma vez no olhar... Rostos começaram a se aproximar...

Lábios perto...

Podiam sentir a respiração um do outro...

_**Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you**_

_**forever **_

_**Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you **_

_**You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you**_

_**my baby **_

_**Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with**_

_**you **_

_**And now, ain't nothing else I can need **_

_**And now, I'm singing.. 'cause your so, so into me **_

_**I got you, we'll be making love endlessly **_

_**I'm with you, baby you're with me **_

- É...é serio Naruto? – disse a jovem Hinata olhando para o chão.

- Cl-claro que sim Hinata – disse Naruto corando.

- Eu...eu...

_**So don't cha worry about **_

_**people hanging around **_

_**they ain't bring us down **_

_**I know you, and you know me **_

_**and that's all that counts **_

Sasuke olhava Sakura sentanda no bar bebendo coca cola. Ainda bem que Sai tinha deixado ela lá, se não ele o mataria assim que tivesse uma oportunidade...

Aff... Se ele não tivesse sido tão grosso com a garota poderiam estar numa boa agora... Mas não...Ele...O grande Uchiha Sasuke errou feio... O pior é que o seu orgulho não deixava ele ir lá pedir desculpas... Tinha que fazer algo... Ainda não sabia o que... Mas tinha que começar a agir...

_**So don't cha worry about **_

_**people hanging around **_

_**they ain't bring us down **_

_**I know you, and you know me **_

_**and that's, that's why I say **_

_**Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you**_

_**forever **_

_**Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you **_

_**You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you**_

_**my baby **_

_**Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with**_

_**you **_

Beijaram-se...

Temari adorou sentir o beijo de Nara... Assim como ele também adorou... A mão de Nara puxava Temari para si e sua língua pedia permissão para aprofundar o beijo... Temari se deixou levar... Colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele...

E continuaram o beijo...

Cada vez mais profundo e ousado...

_**Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you**_

_**forever **_

_**Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you **_

_**You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you**_

_**my baby **_

**_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you_**

- Eu...eu aceito... – disse Hinata ficando vermelha, mas feliz.

- Se - sério? – disse Naruto sentindo um alivio e ao mesmo tempo uma felicidade enorme.

- S-sim... – disse a menina alegre

Naruto dá um grande sorriso enquanto abraçava a jovem e dava-lhe um beijo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto isso, dentro do salão as Dolls ainda animava as pessoas. As vezes elas saiam do palco e iam dançar com as pessoas.

- Bom... Essa musica é pra finalizar... – disse Nicole

Sasuke deu graças a Deus essa ser a ultima. Não estava agüentando ver Sakura dançando. Não que ela dançasse mal... Mas é que o jeito de ela dançar enfeitiçava ele... Deixava ele sem controle... E Uchiha Sasuke gostava de ter o controle das coisas...

As pessoas começaram a dançar ao som da batida, inclusive Sakura, para o azar ou sorte de Sasuke...

_**Everybody listen all over the world **_

**_I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute) _**

_**Oh, my baby sexy for sure **_

_**I had to have him when he walked through the door**_

_**(Wait a minute) **_

Dançando várias pessoas independentes, outras em roda. Cada 'doll' estava em uma roda, Natalie ficou cantando na roda da turma do Sai (tinha a Sakura, Temari... esse povo ¬¬ ). Sai dançava entre Sasuke e Natalie.

As duas ficavam rodeando ele, como se quisesse encantá-lo, algo assim. Ambas riam, juntamente com os que estavam ao redor...

_**She was 'bout to drive me insane **_

_**She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait**_

_**a minute) **_

_**I'm focused but I'm losing control **_

_**He only wants me for my body zone (Wait a minute) **_

"Mas que droga" pensou Sasuke ao ver Sakura dançando com aquela morena e Sai. Ele TINHA que fazer algo, mas Sakura andava muito fria... Legal... Agora tomava do seu próprio veneno...

- Sa-Sasuke-kun ?!?

Olhou pro lado... Ótimo, seu fã clube não acabara ainda. Olhou a garota nos olhos e depois desviou em silencio...

- Q-quer dançar comigo?? – disse a garota olhando para ele alegremente, como se quisesse receber um sim. (Coitada... Entra na fila amiga ¬¬''')

- Não...

- Mas... mas...

- Saia daqui garota... – disse ele friamente colocando a mão dentro do bolso sem desviar o olhar de Sakura.

- Porque você não olha pra mim quando eu falo com você?? – disse a garota quase gritando.

Ele desvia o olhar por um momento de Sakura e olha para a garota.

- Porque eu não tenho essa obrigação garota...

E foi nesse segundo, que Sakura olha Sasuke. No momento em que os dois conversavam...

_**Girl, why you do me like that? **_

_**You take all my money **_

_**Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute) **_

_**Boy, why you tripping like that? **_

_**You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like**_

_**that? (Wait a minute) **_

Sakura desvia o olhar... Enquanto dançava pensou:

Ela estava sendo um pouco cruel com Sasuke... Ele nunca dera esperanças para ela... Está certo que naquela vez que eles tinham dançado, a dança fora bem sugestiva... Mas, para ele foi só uma dança... E o rapaz deixara isso bem claro depois...

_**Minding my business, I was doing my thing **_

_**Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a**_

_**minute) **_

_**Did I mention he was buying a bar? **_

_**Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (Wait a**_

_**minute) **_

_**Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need **_

_**Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my**_

_**knees (Wait a minute) **_

_**He been blowing up my phone like he know me **_

_**Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me" (Wait**_

_**a minute) **_

Ele estava certo ao cortar as esperanças dela... Era melhor que ficar se enganando... E também havia aquela garota com quem Sasuke estava conversando... Ele provavelmente gostava da garota... Se não ela não estaria com aquele rosto feliz...

Resolveu deixar pra pensar nisso quando chegasse em casa... Seria legal clarear seus pensamentos sozinha... E não naquele 'fuzué' da festa...

Tentando esquecer isso, voltou a dançar... Sem pensar em nada... Afinal... Os problemas depois ela resolvia...

_**Girl, why you do me like that? **_

_**You take all my money **_

_**Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute) **_

_**Boy, why you tripping like that? **_

_**You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like**_

_**that? (Wait a minute) **_

_**Girl, why you do me like that? **_

_**You take all my money **_

_**Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute) **_

_**Boy, why you tripping like that? **_

_**You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like**_

_**that? (Wait a minute) **_

Naruto e Hinata entraram juntos de mãos dadas e foram se sentar...

Sai viu e comentou com a Sakura que tava dançando do seu lado:

- Foi impressão minha, ou a Hinata entrou com o dobe de mãos dadas??

Sakura olha o casal e depois para Sai

- Não... pelo jeito não foi impressão sua Sai...

Sai olha de novo o casal

- Feiosa... Eles estão se beijando... (Eita povo fofoqueiro oõ)

A kunoichi olha o casal de novo

- Que lindo -... Será que finalmente o Naruto percebeu que a Hinata-chan gosta dele?? -

- Pelo visto sim, feiosa...

- XD Kawaiii

E deixando o casal em paz, os dois voltaram a dançar...

_**What is your problem daddy? **_

_**Slow your roll **_

_**Who you think you jiving? **_

_**You're disturbing my flow (Wait a minute) **_

_**Why you be bugging? **_

_**Like I'm some kind of hoe **_

_**Got no more questions and I want you to go **_

_**So break (Break) **_

_**Hey, let me talk to you for a minute **_

_**Shut up...shut up **_

_**I love the way you strut **_

_**Girl, you already know **_

_**But, I'm feeling like you don't want me **_

_**You just after my dough **_

_**Baby, please, I'm fine **_

_**I'm not one of these hoes **_

_**Chasing dreams not diamond rings **_

_**So don't call me no more **_

_**(Wait a minute) **_

_**Girl, why you do me like that? **_

_**You take all my money **_

_**Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute) **_

_**Boy, why you tripping like that? **_

_**You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like**_

_**that? (Wait a minute) **_

_**Girl, why you do me like that? **_

_**You take all my money **_

_**Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute) **_

_**Boy, why you tripping like that? **_

_**You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like**_

_**that? (Wait a minute) **_

_**See, I don't want your money **_

_**Yeah, I seen you rolling up here **_

_**In your cadillac **_

_**But, I don't need all that **_

_**It is a nice color though **_

_**(Wait a minute) **_

_**What they call you, Mr. Tin man or something? **_

_**See, I don't want your cars **_

_**I don't want your jewelry **_

_**You can't buy this **_

_**So you can keep that **_

_**Wait a minute... **_

_**Uh yeah, you can give that back**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Esse capitulo ficou uma droga -.-... Prometo que o proximo estará melhor uu'''**

**Reviews:**

**Uchiha Laís: Nhaaa...que bom que vc ta gostando -...Tá ai a continuação... ;D**

**uchiha.krsty****: O próximo eu acho que vai ter um avanço no SasxSak..oO...esse ficou uma droga na minha opinião XDD...Mas nem tudo na vida é coisa boa XDDD...Bye o/**

**AngelZinha****: Hauhuahauhau... Que bom que gostou...'...A continuação ta ai... uu''..Nao gostei dela...mas o próximo será melhor...(assim espero.. -.-)..Acho que terá mais SasxSak no proximo oO''...Some não XDD**

**Mari-sakura-chan****: Esse show é mto bom...Embora eu só tenha a musica Buttons dele XDD... Bem... vou ver se boto rock nisso..XDD... O ruim é que cada um tem uma classificação diferente quando a isso.. oõ... Poprock te satisfaria?? XDD Quanto as suas perguntas...elas serão respondidas ao decorrer do tempo XDD...**

**Uchiha Lara****: Ele não colabora mesmo xuta sasuke Òó... E tomara mesmo que eles fiquem juntos gota geral XD**

**Ayame Seydoraka****: Lol... Eu tb amo ele fazendo ciúmes XDD... e o Sasuke ciumento fica tão possesivo.. xDDD Vou ver se dou uma abalada no Ino e no Gaara...eles tão mto parado XDDD...Até o próximo cap o/**

**Não vou subornar vcs nesse cap...afinal..ELE TÁ UMA DROGA XDDDD**

**Assim que eu terminar o próximo eu posto**

**;D**

**Bye **

**Sakiy-chan **


	8. Cap 8

**Naruto não me pertence mais i.i**

**Vários casais, um festival de musicas em Kahona...vai TOCAR DE TUDOOO...desde as mais bregas as melhores..hehehe...espero que goste -**

**Legenda ainda é a mesma XD**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sakura chegou em casa. E tomou um banho bem demorado, lavou seus cabelos. Comeu umas frutas e foi para o quarto. Pegou um iPod que recém havia comprado (hohohoho...estamos podendo Sakura u.uV), foi para a janela, se sentou encostada na mesma e colocou uma musica calma para ouvir...

Fechou os olhos e, ouvindo a musica, pois se a pensar... Relembrar tudo o que tinha acontecido...( a musica não tem nada a ver com eles XD...so coloquei por ela ser kawai msm x)

_**Às vezes se eu me distraio **_

_**Se eu não me vigio um instante **_

_**Me transporto pra perto de você **_

_**Já ví que não posso ficar tão solta**_

_**que vem logo aquele cheiro **_

_**Que passa de você pra mim**_

_**Num fluxo perfeito **_

_**Enquanto você conversa e me beija **_

_**Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo **_

_**As suas cores no seu olho tão de perto **_

_**e me balanço devagar **_

_**Como quando você me embala **_

_**O ritmo rola fácil **_

_**Parece que foi ensaiado **_

Bom, como ela tinha pensado antes... Sasuke até que fizera bem em esclarecer logo após a dança que eles eram apenas amigos... Se não ela estaria com esperança até agora... A kunoichi olhou para o céu e deu um riso triste (?)... Ela era mesmo uma boba por manter aquele sentimento por tanto tempo... Fechou os olhos... Devia ser por causa daquela frase... Er... Como era mesmo?? Ahh... é 'Amor não se conjuga no passado... Ou se ama para sempre... Ou nunca se amou verdadeiramente...'

_**E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você!!!**_

_**Bem do jeito que você é!! **_

_**Eu vou equalizar você **_

_**Numa frequência que só a gente sabe **_

_**Eu te transformei nessa canção **_

_**Pra poder te gravar em mim **_

Mas esse não era seu caso... Sempre amou Sasuke... Mesmo quando ele tinha ido embora... Quando ele voltou... Continuara amando ele... tirou do olho uma mecha de cabelo que insitia em cair... Voltou a olhar para o céu... Estava sendo muito rude com Sasuke... Ele não tinha culpa se não correspondia os sentimentos dela... Começou a se sentir mal por trata-lo daquela forma...

_**Adoro essa sua cara de sono **_

_**E o timbre da sua voz **_

_**Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas **_

_**E que quase me mata de rir **_

_**Quando tenta me convencer **_

_**Que eu só fiquei aqui **_

_**Porque nós dois somos iguais **_

_**Até parece que você já tinha **_

_**O meu manual de instruções **_

_**Porque você decifra os meus sonhos **_

_**Porque você sabe o que eu gosto**_

_**E porque quando você me abraça **_

_**O mundo gira devagar **_

Só porque ele não a amava... Ela tinha que trata-lo assim?? Ele foi sincero com ela... de uma maneira cruel e fria... mas mesmo assim sincero... Uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto... Apenas amigos... E ela sentia se triste por isso... Por não ser correspondida... Mas se ele se sentia feliz assim... Sendo apenas amigos... Estava bem para ela...

_**E o tempo é só meu **_

_**Ninguém registra a cena de repente**_

_**Vira um filme todo em câmera lenta**_

_**E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você **_

_**Bem do jeito que você é **_

Deitou a cabeça no peitoral da janela... Mas mesmo assim ela iria embora... Pelo visto, Sasuke já estava com uma garota... Pensou lembrando-se da menina com que ele estava no show (xuta garota pulando a fila é? òÓ)... Ela era bonita... Mas devia ter seus 18...19 anos... Ela poderia ser também do fã clube dele...

_**Eu vou equalizar você **_

_**Numa frequência que só a gente sabe **_

_**Eu te transformei nessa canção **_

_**Pra poder te gravar em mim **_

Mas seria melhor esquece-lo... Ou tentar ser feliz sem ele (impossível u.u... Eu larguei ele e hoje to infeliz XD)... E pensando nisso... acaba adormecendo ali mesmo no peitoril da janela... Uma lagrima solitária desce seus olhos adormecidos...

_**Eu vou equalizar você **_

_**Numa frequência que só a gente sabe **_

_**Eu te transformei nessa canção **_

_**Pra poder te gravar em mim**_

Mal sabia a garota, que o motivo de seus pensamentos estava em uma arvore observando ela... Sasuke acompanhou Sakura cada minuto... O rapaz tentava adivinhar os pensamentos da kunoichi... Ficou ali, ocultando seu chakra, admirando a jovem se perder nos seus pensamentos... Queria saber o motivo de suas lagrimas... Sentiu uma enorme dor no peito ao vê-las...

Percebeu que ela havia dormido ali mesmo... Subiu em cima do telhado e logo depois entrou silenciosamente pela janela dela... A jovem nem notara o intruso no quarto (eu quero um também Lol)... Ela continuava a dormir calmamente... Sasuke tira uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela... E vê o lindo rosto dormindo... 'Ela parece um anjo' pensou Sasuke...

Ela acordaria muito mal se continuasse dormindo daquele jeito... Pensando nisso, arrumou a cama dela (-)... Pegou a garota no colo... E a deitou na cama... E ficou lá, adimirando o rosto da kunoichi...

Passou a mão no rosto dela para tirar os cabelos... Era tão bom aquela aproximação...

Ele ia cobrir ela... quando a nota abrir os olhos lentamente...

- Sa-sasuke-kun?!? – perguntou a garota sonolenta... Parecia que ainda estava dormindo...

- Shiiii...volte a dormir... – disse ele encostando sua testa na dela...

Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, Sakura tocou no rosto dele e lhe deu um selinho... Logo após murmurrou:

- Ok...

Ao fazer isso, virou se pro lado em que se encontrava Sasuke, e segurando a mão dele... Voltou a dormir...

Sasuke se encontrava totalmente vermelho... Eles se beijaram... Ela agora dormia segurando sua mão... Eles se beijaram... 'Foi só um selinho' pensou Sasuke tirando puxando a mão de volta delicadamente pra não acordar a garota. Deixou o iPod perto dela e saiu de lá... Deixando a jovem com seus sonhos...

Ele ainda encontrava meio nervoso... e quando se pegava pensando no que Sakura fizera (isso...bota culpa nela.. xDDD...foi ela que invadiu o quarto né?) corava um pouco... A voz sensata... orgulhosa dizia: 'Foi apenas um selinho'... Mas a outra voz dizia: 'Não deixa de seu um beijo XD'...

Sasuke ignora as 'vozes' e dá um riso, beijo ou selinho... Ele havia gostado de sentir o gosto dos lábios de Sakura... E agora estava querendo mais (XD)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Na mesma noite do show das PussyCats Dolls... Tenten e Neji corriam para completar a missão... Já haviam entregado o pergaminho e estavam de volta a Konoha... Mas como tinham ido correndo... resolveram dar uma pausa e descansar, partiriam pela manhã.

Tenten e Neji rapidamente chegaram na vila. Tenten foi para sua casa descansar, afinal dormir no meio do mato não é muito bom.

A jovem foi para sua casa e tomou um demorado banho, lavando os longos cabelos. Resolveu deixar eles soltos pra secar melhor.

Neji chegara à residência dos Hyuuga e encontrara sua prima Hinata toda sonhadora no sofá. Deu um oi que não foi correspondido por ela e foi tomar um banho.

Hinata sai do seu sofá pega o telefone, disca uns números e diz:

- Oi Tenten-chan... pode vir aqui em casa?

- Hmmm...fazer o que Hinata??

- Nhaa...tenho que te contar as novidades -

- o.o' Ok..eu vou...

- Nhaaa...valeu Tenten o

(impressão minha ou baixou a Sakura na Hinata? O.õ)

Ambas desligam o telefone, Tenten começa a procurar roupas para vestir. Ótimo, não tinha lavado roupa aquela semana e agora as suas favoritas estavam sujas. Começou a olhar o que tinha disponível: uma minisaia que ganhara de aniversario e uma blusa de alcinha. Aff... teria que ser aqueles ali mesmo. Só iria na Hinata, andaria rápido pra não ser vista naquelas roupas. Pronto, decidido... E pensando nisso vestiu as roupas e partiu para a casa da Hinata.

Hinata estava andando pela cozinha para preparar algo para Tenten comer quando chegasse. Começou a olhar a dispensa para pegar algo quando viu que não tinha nada.

- Droga! – exclamou Hinata que saiu da cozinha correndo para pegar dinheiro. - Neji... – berrou a menina.

- Que foi??

- Eu vou dar uma saidinha, se a Tenten chegar você abre a porta para ela!

E nem esperando a resposta do primo, Hinata saiu correndo da casa.

Passando pouco tempo, Tenten chega na casa dos Hyuuga e toca a campainha.

- Hinata, atende!

E vendo que não recebia resposta e a porta não fora aberta, Neji veste uma bermuda e vai atender. Quando abre e vê Tenten daquele jeito, (cabelos soltos, minisaia e uma blusa de alcinha) perde palavras. Passa a olha-la de cima a abaixo, analisando cada detalhe para não perder a imagem na memória.

Tenten se vira e dá de cara com Neji sem camisa (OMG!). A garota cora rapidamente ao vê-lo daquela forma. Sabia que Neji, obviamente teria um corpo definido. Mas não um corpo como aquele que fazia qualquer garota ter falta de ar... Fecha os olhos tentando tirar umas imagens da mente, e tentando voltar a si diz:

- Er... a Hinata está..está ai??

- Er... acho que ela deu uma saia, mas entre Tenten, ela não deve demorar...

A moça desviando o olhar do corpo de Neji (ahh..se eu tivesse essa oportunidade não desviava u.u) e entra indo em direção à sala. Neji tenta recompor-se pois não era todo dia que via Tenten de minisaia.

Não pode deixar de dar um sorriso quando foi andando em direção ao seu quarto.

Tenten se joga no sofá e começa a pensar porque Hinata demorava tanto, não estava no seu juízo perfeito. Ela não PODIA ficar só com um Neji, ainda mais sem camisa. (xuta Tenten Baka ù.ú)

Estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando sentiu um arrepio. Mas que diabos era aquilo que a fazia arrepiar? Quando olhou a sala arregalou os olhos ao se deparar com aquilo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata saia da padaria com uns lanches para comer com Tenten. Tinha que se apressar, pois a amiga já deveria ter chegado. Não podia confiar muito no Neji para entreter convidados.

Enquanto ia para sua casa encontra Temari:

- Ah! Que legal Hinata! Levando lanche para o seu namorado... Que romântico... -

- Er... Tema...

- Afinal, só você mesmo para levar lanche para alguém que ficou o tempo todo treinando no lago e provavelmente deve estar morrendo de fome... Ahhh Hinata... Você é uma namorada tão carinhosa... - - e apertando a bochecha da jovem, a loira sai de lá feliz da vida.

Ahhh... Naruto estava com fome... Olhou o lanche, pensando no namorado... Isso o faria feliz... Nhaa... Tenten já estava esperando... Que esperasse um pouco mais... E pensando nisso Hinata vai correndo até o lago... Pois sabia que Naruto iria adorar comer algo...

Chega lá e vê algo que a fez arregalar os olhos... Perder a respiração...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ao ver 'aquilo' Tenten solta o maior grito de sua vida (uau!). A jovem se levanta do sofá, ficando no meio da sala e continua gritanto.

Neji que estava perdido em seus pensamentos salta da cama ao ouvir os berros de Tenten e vai correndo para a sala. Ao chegar lá dá um pulo chegando perto do meio da sala, só que ao tocar os pés no chão, pisa na barata (motivo da gritaria/eco!) e escorrega caindo em cima de Tenten.

Ao perceber o jeito que estava, Tenten cora rapidamente. Neji estava em cima dela numa pose bem convidativa. Os cabelos de Tenten estavam espalhados no chão e seu rosto levemente corado faz Neji ter mil imagens na cabeça e ter uma falta de ar.

Neji começa a aproximar o seu rosto do de Tenten. As respirações mesclaram. Tenten morde o lábio inferior e deixa os lábios entreabertos, convidativos para um beijo. Neji se aproxima mais e a beija.

Neji aprofunda o beijo, juntando mais o seu corpo com o de Tenten, querendo sentir mais, descobrir mais. A jovem passa o braço lentamente em volta do pescoço do rapaz. Neji passa a mão pelo corpo da garota, conhecendo as curvas dela, tão desejadas quanto imaginava. Tenten continuava com um braço em volta enquanto o outro estava 'passeando' pelo tórax do rapaz. Ela solta um leve suspiro ao sentir ele beijando seu pescoço...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata volta em si ao ouvir a voz do rapaz:

- Hinata-chan?? Você está bem??

A jovem olha ele por completo e responde:

- Er... Sim... Estou bem Naruto-kun...

- Quem bom - disse passando a mão nos cabelos loiros.

'Meu bom deus!', pensou Hinata. Naruto estava sem camisa, com o corpo todo molhado. Não sabia dizer se era por água ou suor que o corpo dele estava molhado, mas eles estava incrivelmente sex...lindo daquele jeito.

- Er... Tudo bem mesmo Hinata? – disse o jovem se aproximando mais da jovem e tocando no seu rosto.

'Aii.." pensou Hinata ao sentir o toque dele em seu rosto.

- Sim, claro que sim... – disse olhando nos olhos azuis do rapaz.

Naruto dessa vez não disse nada, só se aproximou mais e tomou os lábios da namorada, puxando-a para si. Hinata logo abre os lábios permitindo aprofundamento do beijo, e envolve os braços ao redor do pescoço de Naruto puxando-o mais para si e acaba por deixar os salgados caírem no chão.

Quando ambos ouvem o barulho dos salgados, param o beijo com medo de que fosse inimigos (XD) e quando percebem o que era dar um riso.

Naruto senta no chão e Hinata ao seu lado. A jovem pega os salgados e diz:

- Eu trouxe para você Naruto! ... A Temari-chan disse que você estaria treinando e eu imaginei que você estaria com fome

- Obrigada Hinata – da um selinho na namorada – Você é a melhor garota que um cara pode querer... e é só minha...

Hinata sorri levemente corada com as afirmações de Naruto.

- Mas eu só como com uma condição...

- Hmm.. qual Naruto-kun??

-Que você me dê na boca – diz abrindo a boca pra receber a comida. Hinata dá um riso da condição e começa a dar comida para Naruto.

Logo quando eles terminam o lanche, Naruto deita a cabeça no colo de Hinata. Ela fica passando as mãos nos cabelos dele, enquanto ambos observavam a paisagem. Mas tinha algo que incomodava Hinata. Quando ela olhou os papeis de salgado no chão lembrou-se na hora.

- AHHH...A TENTEN... – e dizendo isso dá um pulo derrubando Naruto no chão. A garota sai correndo e apenas grita – Gomen Naruto...

O loiro vê a menina correndo e nada entende...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Finalmente o 8... Bem melhor que o 7 .. .. Obrigada pela ajuda no cap K-chan... uu... Sem vc ele sairia uma merda xD**

**Reviews:**

**0Dany0****: continuei D...espero que tenha gostado desse cap '**

**Uchiha Laís: o orgulho dele é difícil msm uu xuta sasuke Òó..mas eu dou um jeito ooV Espero que tenha gostado )**

**uchiha.krsty****: NejixTenten...como pediu )...Foi dificl mas saiu algo desses dois XDD... Teve um pouco de SakxSas nesse cap tb..)...Espero que tenha gostado x)**

**lovenly: que bom que gostou -...continuação ta aqui Lol...**

**Ayame Seydoraka****: Ficou sem sal mesmo .. .. É que eu sou péssima nesses dois XD...O cap 7 foi so musica mesmo... Por isso não gostei dele -.-...Gostei da sua fic...parabens... ) axo que comentei nela..caso não tenha feito..me diz.. -.-..pq eu to voada por causa da mudança... Espero que esse esteja melhor... )**

**Hanna Haruno****: Que bom que está gostando ¬... Espero que continue assim x**

**Deby-chan: Tudo bem XD...Mostrou ai Tenten e Neji Lol...É uma pena mesmo que não tenha tocado Don't cha...amo essa musica tb... só que eu esqueci e tb pq teve praticamente só musica no ultimo cap -.-... O Sasuke não tava feliz...só que apenas o fato de ele olhar uma garota no olho já é algo estranho de se ver oo'''...Espero que tenha gostado desse cap ii'...**

**Haruno Sukura****: É bom maltrata-los hohoho òó...Sofrerão por mais uns capítulos viu?? XDD..Bye o/**

**mari-chan: Mtos aqui querem bater nele... o.o... Eu mesma quero bater nele XDD..E tb nesse orgulho baka Òó... A Ino é o ser mais sortudo dessa fic ... Eu tb querer ser ela -...Espero que tenha gostado desse cap o/**

**sakusasuke****: e aqui está ela \o/ XDD...Até o próximo cap )**

**Hinatinha Hawkeye****: que bom que ta gostando...XDD...tá uma dificuldade resolver os problemas que eu criei oo'''...Até o próximo o/**

**Mari-sakura-chan****: É...já já ela parte.. u.u...Nao volta mais...e o sasuke fica sozinho e eu vou e consolo ele XD..Zoando...tenho que me lembrar de fazer ele ficar sabendo -.-'...Espero que tenha gostado desse cap )... Bye**

♥ **nati ♥: Aki está mais um capitulo.. D...Espero que tenha gostado... **

**Valeu mesmo K-chan...sem sua ajuda esse capitulo não teria saído -**

**Até o próximo**

**Bybye**

**7 reviews...xD**

**Sakiy-chan**


	9. Cap 9

**Naruto não me pertence mas o gostoso do Kanon do An café é meu òó**

**Vários casais, um festival de musicas em Kahona...vai TOCAR DE TUDOOO...desde as mais bregas as melhores..hehehe...espero que goste -**

**Legenda ainda é a mesma XD**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Neji começa a aproximar o seu rosto do de Tenten. As respirações mesclaram. Tenten morde o lábio inferior e deixa os lábios entreabertos, convidativos para um beijo. Neji se aproxima mais e a beija._

_Neji aprofunda o beijo, juntando mais o seu corpo com o de Tenten, querendo sentir mais, descobrir mais. A jovem passa o braço lentamente em volta do pescoço do rapaz. Neji passa a mão pelo corpo da garota, conhecendo as curvas dela, tão desejadas quanto imaginava. Tenten continuava com um braço em volta enquanto o outro estava 'passeando' pelo tórax do rapaz. Ela solta um leve suspiro ao sentir ele beijando seu pescoço..._

Voltaram a se beijar, ambos simplesmente amando aquilo... Até que...

- Opaaa... foi mal – disse Hanabi saindo da sala.

Ambos pararam na hora ao ouvir a voz dela. Mas como ela havia saido, Neji pensou em continuar nos braços da morena. Tenten ainda tava na duvida, mas Hanabi decidiu por ela:

- Ah, Neji-kun... - disse a garota no corredor com uma voz divertida – Eu terminaria isso logo pois seus pais estão vindo para cá...

"Mas que droga" pensou Neji saindo de cima da garota.

- Ah... eu tenho que ir... - falou Tenten se levantando do chão e saindo em disparada da casa.

- Espere Tenten... – gritou Neji.

- Será que você beija mal Neji-kun XD? - disse Hanabi se divertindo as custas do primo.

- Quieta Hanabi... - disse Neji indo para o quarto – Ah... e Hanabi, se falar para alguem o que houve aqui... Você vai ver...

Hanabi olhou para o primo indo para o quarto e se pos a pensar se falaria ou não sobre o que havia visto.

OoOoOo

Hinata estava voltando para casa quando viu uma Tenten correndo na direçao contraria.

- Epa... Tenten...

Ouvindo a voz da amiga, Tenten para para respirar um pouco.

- O que houve Tenten? Porque você tá correndo assim? Olha... eu já ia voltar e...

Tenten nem chegou a ouvir o resto da explicação. Sua cabeça ainda estava no beijo que ela e o Neji tinham dado na sala. E ao lembrar do beijo, lembrou das caricias que trocaram, e isso fez ela corar fortemente.

- Tu-tudo bem Tenten? - perguntou a Hinata com medo da cor vermelha do rosto da amiga.

- Si-sim Hinata-chan... Mas agora eu tenho que ir.. Depois a gente conversa... - e dizendo isso po-se a andar.

- O-ok... - respondeu Hinata meio apreensiva

"O que aconteceu lá em casa?" pensou Hinata.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura estava indo em direção ao escritorio da hokage. Ela havia mandado ela ir lá cedo, Sakura pensava se a Tsunade tentaria fazer ela mudar de ideia. Até que poderia não ser tão ruim mudar de ares, pensou Sakura com um sorriso meio triste.

Chegando lá, bateu na porta e a Shizune atendeu:

- Entre Sakura-chan.

- Oi Shizune. Tsunade-sama. - disse comprimentando-as com um sorriso.

- Sakura, gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.. - disse Tsunade olhando diretamente para os olhos de Sakura.

"Opa... quando ela faz isso. Não é coisa muito boa" pensou Sakura.

- Gostaria que você partisse 2 dias depois do Festival terminar.

O festival terminaria em uns 2 dias se Sakura não se enganava. O que Tsunade estava tramando?

- Porque Tsunade-sama? - perguntou finalmente.

Tsunade mostrou um panfleto. Havia a foto dela, da Ino, da Tenten e de umas outras duas garotas que Sakura já tinha visto na vila ao redor de uma cesta com os dizeres: "Final do Grande Festival de Konoha – A venda das cestas com direito à um almoço com estas moças". O panfleto em si era muito tosco. Sakura chegou a pensar em processar a Tsunade por uso indevido de sua imagem.

- Tsunade-sama – começou Sakura com uma gota na testa – O que exatamente é isso ¬¬?

- Isso vai ser o nosso hospital Sakura! - disse com um sorriso.

- Você entendeu bem Tsunade-sama ¬¬""

- Ah... É que precisamos arrumar nosso hospital. E as verbas ganhadas neste evento são insuficientes - "Mentira!" Pensou Sakura. - E por isso resolvemos leiloar umas cestas de lanche com as respectivas moças que as fizeram. Assim elas almoçarão com o comprador n.n

- Por que você não participa tambem Tsunade-sama? - perguntou Sakura dando um sorriso ironico.

- Oras.. quem vai querer a cesta de uma senhora como eu XD?

" Todo mundo ¬¬'" pensou Sakura. Mas resolveu não falar nada.

- Ok Tsunade-sama. Mas a Tenten e a Ino já sabem? o.O"

- Claro que sabem. Você acha que eu não havisaria elas? XD

//// Casa da Ino ////

Pega um envelope com o planfleto e os dizeres: "Você vai participar querendo ou não. Se falar deste bilhete para a Sakura aguente as consequencias. E é bom estar feliz. Tsunade"

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... como assim???????????? Eu to horrivel nisso xx... Puts.. o Gaara vai me matar O.O"

//// Casa da Tenten ////

Le o mesmo envelope.

- MAS QUE censurado O.O

//// De volta na Sakura ////

- Elas aceitaram? - perguntou Sakura na duvida.

- Claro que sim – pensou Tsunade tentando esconder o riso – Elas não pensaram em não aceitar...

//// Casa da Ino ////

- Pq?? TT Pq???

//// Casa da Tenten ////

- Eu não mereço isso i.i... Eu realmente não mereço 

//// De volta na Sakura ////

"Ela deve ter ameaçado elas de morte o.o" pensou Sakura. "Melhor aceitar tambem x.x"

- Ok Tsunade-sama. Acho que dá para adiar um dia ou dois.

- Otimo. Ai voce não perde o shows do final que serão otimos.

- Sim n.n""

- Pode ir agora

- ¬¬ "Grosa" Ok...

- Ah... e Sakura. Vocês que vão cozinhar as comidas das cestas.

- Você tá brincando O.O" - mas não chegou a ouvir confimação da Tsunade, pois essa fechou a porta na cara da Sakura.

"To lascada xx". Sakura era horrivel com esse negocio de cozinhar e enfeitar. Principalmente cozinhar. Crescera treinando para ser uma ninja melhor e só estudava e treinava. E quando entrou para o hospital de Konoha, ai que parara de cozinhar. Sabia algumas coisas, mas só o básico para sobreviver (para mim é biscoito de chocolate, suco, miojo -). Bom, teria um tempo para treinar. E pensando nisso foi para sua casa ver o que poderia fazer...

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Shizune?

- Sim Tsunade-sama?

- Me traga o Uchiha Sasuke.

- Hai...

Agora era só dar continuidade ao seu plano. Esperava que essa coisa idiota que ela havia inventado enquanto bebia sake não desse errado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Continuava vindo muita gente de fora para o grande final do festival. A maioria dos hoteis estavam lotados (?). E havia panfletos espalhados mostrando o que teria no grande final.

- Ino, o que é isso? - disse Gaara mostrando um dos panfletos.

- N-não foi culpa minha Gaara-kun T.T

- Por que você não me disse?

- Eu não sabia 

- Como não sabia? ÒÓ

- A nossa hokage tem um parafuso a menos Gaara-kun T.T

- ... Não capriche na cesta – disse olhando para o lado.

- Por... porque Gaara?

- Porque se derem lançes muito altos não poderei comprar. Agora vamos... - e puxando a garota começaram a andar.

"Ele se preocupa comigo.. -" pensou Ino dando um sorriso.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Tenten o que é isso? - peguntou Neji.

- Uma ideia idiota da Tsunade. - disse Tenten tentando esconder a raiva e a vontade de matar a hokage.

- Você vai participar?

Tenten não respondeu. Apenas olhou com uma cara de: "Eu tenho alternativa?"

Neji com esse olhar resolveu não tocar mais no assunto.

- Tenten quanto a ontem...

- Olha – gritou alguem - Não é uma das meninas da cesta?

- Ahhh...- falou outro – Ela é mais kawai ao vivo não é?

- Haiii... Eu vou comprar a cesta dela...

Tenten ouvindo isso sai correndo dali. "Droga... droga.. drogaaaaa" pensou Tenten correndo. Tsunade já havisara ela que isso aconteceria provavelmente com ela e com a Sakura. E as fizera promenter que não mataria nem agrediria ninguem. E estava com muita raiva e vontade de bater. A Ino tinha sorte de ter um namorado que mataria quem comprasse a droga da cesta.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Sim Tsunade-sama? - falou Sasuke.

- Uchiha Sasuke – disse Tsunade – Esta é a ultima chance que eu te dou.

- Como assim Tsunade?

- A Sakura está indo embora... vc não sabia? o.O

- ...

- ...

- Isso é serio? - perguntou Sasuke tentando esconder a raiva que sentia. Por que ela não lhe contara?

- Sim. E sabe este leilão que eu estou fazendo? Bem, ele é a ultima chance que vc vai ter. Quando o leilão acabar e ela ter o lanche com a pessoa que comprou a cesta dela, ela irá embora Sasuke.

Sasuke abaixou o rosto. Tentando esconder algo que Tsunade não decifrou.

- Eu sei que você gosta dela Sasuke – o rapaz levantou o rosto olhando para Tsunade – Então não a perca... porque se ela for embora Uchiha, ela não voltará.

- Mas ela está indo Tsunade. E não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. - e dizendo isso começou a sair.

- Mesmo quando você estava decidido a ir embora, ela tentou não foi? - ouviu a voz de Tsunade.

- Mas mesmo assim eu fui.

- Isso foi uma escolha sua Sasuke. Será que ela vai escolher o mesmo? - ao ouvir isso Sasuke olha para Tsunade que havia lenvantado e estava com a mão na porta – E mais... ela pelo menos tentou e tentou... E não parou de tentar.

Dizendo isso. Tsunade bate a porta na cara dele.

Sasuke pois-se a ir para sua casa. Precisava pensar no que iria fazer. No meio do caminho encontrou uma Sakura carregada de compras.

- Quer ajuda Sakura?

- An??

**TBC...**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Nhaa.. desculpa... realmente desculpa pela espera de um ANO... ... Eu tinha ficado sem net e sem inspiraçao para continuar. Mas agora que tudo voltou pretendo ir com tudo para terminar.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Deby-chan:**** XD Eu tambem achei a Temari estranha lendo agora de novo '-' Acho que devia ter inventado alguem e colocado x)" E só faltou o Gaara e o Shikamaru sem camisa baba Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo )**

**Mari Santoro:**** Realmente... eles estão demorando a pacas XD... É tão bom saber que alguem gosta dos meus comentarios olhos brilhantes Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.. É.. já desisti dele.. Agora eu quero o Kanon, Oguri e o Matsumoto o**

**Uchiha Lais:**** Realmente desculpa a demora e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... **

**Blue-panic:**** Nhaa.. x.x Realmente o seu ficou melhor x.x" Não tinha pensado em algo assim na epoca x.x se achando idiota**

**Nati:**** Nhaa.. eles são fofos mesmo né? n.n" Realmente espero não demorar muito para fazer eles ficarem juntos... xD**

**Mari-chan****: Que bom que vc não quer mais bater nele XD... Eu ainda tenho vontade sabe? Hehehe... Ahhh.. eu adoro saber que alguem gosta dos meus coments XD.. Continue lendo ;**

**Uchiha-Madazitah:**** Nhaa.. que bom q gostou - Espero que tenha gostado desse tb x)**

**Lize:**** Espero que tenha apreciado a continuaçao.. Continue comentando plis n.n**

**Rukia:**** Que bom que gostou da parte da Barata xD.. Eu demorei para pensar em algo assim. Foi uma ideia que veio quando eu tava no msn xD.. Espero que tenha gostado da continuação.**

**Katie Gilmore:**** Aqui está a continuaçao... Espero que tenha gostado...**

**A****h****hh.. realmente espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo...**

**Agradeço a quem le e comenta...**

**Quem le e não comenta eu agradeço tambem viu??**

**Por favor comentem bastante que eu trarei o proximo capitulo o mais rapido possivel...**

**An café no coraçao..**

**By Sakiy Skuld**


End file.
